


Das Eis brechen (Johnny Test x Der Gehirneinfrierer)

by Zyancali_senpaii



Category: Johnny Test - Fandom
Genre: GAY GAY GAY, Johnny Test - Freeform, M/M, hi juki, hi waifu, langeweile, zeitverschwendung, zu viel mühe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyancali_senpaii/pseuds/Zyancali_senpaii
Summary: Johnny Test hat neue Nachbarn! Auf den ersten Blick nichts besonderes, bevor man merkt, dass es sich hierbei um einen von Johnnys Rivalen handelt. Es ist niemand geringeres als der Gehirneinfrierer. Dieser hat es auf Johnny abgesehen und macht dem 15-Jährigen das Leben zur Hölle.Doch auch der Gehirneinfrierer hat seine Konflikte, denn er konzentriert sich immer weniger auf die Weltherrschaftspläne seiner Freunde.Was hat es mit seinem Verhalten auf sich? Finde es heraus in meinem Meisterwerk der Literatur(oder auch nicht muh)!
Relationships: Johnny Test/The Brainfreezer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Eine eiskalte Überraschung

Johnnys Sicht: 

Es war ein langweiliger Februartag im Februar (Captain Obvious). Meine Mutter war auf der Arbeit, mein Vater putzte das Haus als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr und meine beiden Schwestern Susan und Mary entwickelten wie immer Pläne, wie sie den Nachbarsjungen Gil Nexdor am besten rumkriegen(was ich übrigens total sinnlos finde. Ich meine, wieso sollte Gil sich an die beiden erinnern, wenn sie dazu gezwungen sind, ihm durch all die fehlgeschlagenen Experimente immer wieder das Gedächtnis zu löschen? Und selbst wenn Gil den beiden eines Tages auch nur einen Funken Aufmerksamkeit geben würde; Wie soll das zwischen denen funktionieren? Er müsste sich entweder für eine der beiden entscheiden und die andere vernachlässigen, was zu einer Tonne Eifersuchtsdrama führen würde oder beide nehmen. Und ich weiß nicht, welche der beiden Optionen ich amüsanter finde. Bei Mary und Susan kann man Eifersuchtsattacken einfach nicht vermeiden. Es ist genauso unmöglich wie mir Mathe beizubringen oder meinen Vater davon zu überzeugen, dass Hackbraten alleine keine gesunde Ernährung bilden kann.)  
Ich lehnte mich gelangweilt an unseren weiß gestrichenen Zaun. Heute trieben keine Bösewichte in Porkbelly ihr Unheil. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als wären sie spurlos verschwunden. Bling Bling Boy hatte sich heute nur ein einziges Mal bei Susan gemeldet, aber ich habe nicht wirklich viel von dem Telefonat mitbekommen. Bestimmt hat Susan ihn wie immer abgewiesen und angeekelt den Anruf beendet.  
Wirklich etwas unternehmen konnte ich nicht. Es herrschte diese eklige Zeit zwischen Winter und Frühling, in der es noch viel zu kalt ist, um zu schwimmen oder ohne Jacke nach draußen zu gehen. Im Schnee spielen konnte man auch nicht, weil dieser am schmelzen war und sich mit dem Dreck vermischt hat, wodurch er eine bräunliche Färbung angenommen hat. Ich wollte erst gar nicht daran denken, meine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Das war sowieso alles nur Wiederholung der letzten Biologie-Themen und Grammatik-Training in Englisch. Meine Zeit war mir deutlich mehr wert, aber ich wusste noch nicht, wofür ich sie einsetzen wollte.  
Dukey versuchte, aus dem schmutzigen Schnee eine Figur zu bauen, welche Ähnlkichkeit mit einem hässlichen Hasen hatte. ,,Was soll das darstellen, Dukey?" fragte ich meinen vierbeinigen besten Freund. Er drehte sich um und präsentierte mir seine Figur. ,,Ich versuche, Bling Bling Boy nachzubauen, weil der Schnee mindestens genauso abscheulich ist wie er." Ich verfiel in schallendes Gelächter, in das Dukey nach einigen Sekunden einstieg. ,,Soll ich meinen Baseballschläger holen, damit wir Eugene ordentlich eins vor die Mappe hauen können?" fragte ich halb lachend und atemlos. ,,Ich heiße nicht Eugene! Ich habe mich zu Bling Bling Boy umbenannt!!" krächzte Dukey in einer nervigen Stimme, welche der von Bling Bling Boy sehr ähnelte. Lachend ging ich zur Haustür, um in mein Zimmer zu gehen.  
Ich schaute mich erst einmal suchend nach meihem Vater um, weil ich nicht wollte, dass er bemerkte, dass ich auch nur einen Schritt auf den frisch geputzten Boden setzte. Ich schaffte es ohne Ärger in mein Zimmer und schloss triumphierend die Tür hinter mir. Ich musste nicht lange in meinen unordentlich herum liegenden Sachen kramen, bis ich meinen Baseballschläger gefunden hatte. Ich ging wieder aus meinem Zimmer und begab mich so unauffällig wie möglich aus unserem Haus.  
Ich ging zu Dukey und wollte gerade ausholen, um dem Bling Bling Boy Schneemann den Gar aus zu machen, als das Geschrei meines Vaters hinter mir ertönte;  
,,Johnathan Test, komm hierher, und zwar sofort!!“  
Ich übergab Dukey den Schläger und schlurfte demotiviert zurück zum Haus, welches ich noch vor einigen Minuten zufrieden verlassen hatte.  
Mein Vater stand mit verschränkten Armen vor mir und wartete wahrscheinlich auf eine Entschuldigung. Es herrschte unangenehme Stille, welche in mir ein Unbehagen auslöste, durch dass ich nicht in der Lage war, meinem Vater in die Augen zu schauen, weswegen ich alle paar Sekunden kurz meinen Blick in eine andere Richtung lenkte.  
Dad: Du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig. Wieso befinden sich auf meinem frisch geputzten Boden schmutzige Fußspuren?  
Johnny: Wieso verdächtigst du direkt mich?  
Dad: Lila ist auf der Arbeit und die beiden Zwillinge sind im Labor. Ich wage es, zu bezweifeln, dass Dukey mit Stiefeln durchs Haus laufen würde. Dazu führen die Spuren in dein Zimmer. 

Ich schaute beschämt auf den Boden und hatte für einige Sekunden Probleme damit, es zuzugeben.  
Johnny: Ja, Dad, ich war es. Ich hatte es eilig. Es tut mir leid, es wird nicht nochmal passieren.  
Dad: Du hast Glück, dass ich heute gute Laune habe, Sohnemann. 

Wieso überraschte es mich nicht, dass mein Vater an so einem langweiligen Tag gute Laune hatte?  
Ich drehte mich um, um zurück zu Dukey zu gehen und dieses peinliche Gespräch zu vergessen, doch Dad lenkte mit einem etwas sanfter gesprochenen ,,Johnny?" meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.  
Oh nein, ein Themawechsel! Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten. Ich drehte mich um. Dieses mal hatte ich nicht so große Probleme damit, ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen.  
Johnny: Ja, Dad?  
Dad: Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass unsere neuen Nachbarn gestern eingezogen sind? 

Verwirrt neigte ich meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite.  
Johnny: Neue Nachbarn? Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof.  
Dad: Hast du die ganzen Umzugskartons und den Umzugswagen vor dem gegenüberliegenden Haus nicht bemerkt?  
Johnny: Nein, ich habe nicht wirklich etwas davon mitbekommen.  
Dad: Aber wir haben dir mehrere Male erzählt, dass wir bald neue Nachbarn haben!

Ich schaute nachdenklich zur Seite, bis ein Funken einer Erinnerung mein Hirn erreichte.  
Johnny: Hmm, ja, ich glaube, dass ich mich daran erinnere, dass du es mir letzte Woche am Essenstisch gesagt hast. Ich muss es wohl vergessen haben.  
Dad: Ich glaube es handelt sich um eine Frau mit zwei Kindern. Einer kleinen Tochter und einem Sohn, der ungefähr in deinem Alter, vielleicht ein wenig älter, ist. Ich würde ihn auf 15 bis 17 Jahre Alter schätzen.  
Johnny: Okay, Dad-  
Dad: Und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du ihnen heute vielleicht einen Besucb abstatten könntest.  
Johnny Test: Warum denn ich? Warum nicht Susan oder Mary?  
Dad: Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass die beiden im Labor sind. Also sind sie, genauso wie ich, beschäftigt.  
Johnny: Das kannst du knicken! Ich kenne diese Leute doch gar nicht.  
Dad: Ach komm schon, Johnny. Du musst die Nachbarn zumindest kennenlernen. Vielleicht findest du ja endlich Freunde! 

Ich zögerte. Irgendwie hatte ich keine Lust, neue Bekanntschaften zu machen. Das Schicksal von Porkbelly liegt in meinen Händen, da kann ich nicht auch noch Freunde in meinen Zeitplan quetschen.  
Mein Vater setzte einen Hundeblick auf.  
Dad: Ich bitte dich, Johnny. Wenn du unseren neuen Nachbarn einen kleinen Besuch abstattest und dich bei ihnen vorstellst, bekommst du keinen Hausarrest für die Sauerei, die du gemacht hast.

Dieses Angebot konnte ich nicht ablehnen, also machte ich mich auf den Weg zu den Neuankömmlingen. Ich stand nervös vor der Haustür und fand nicht den Mut, zu klingeln. Ich schaute auf das Klingelschild, um Zeit zu schinden. Hier wohnte also die Familie ,,Freezer"...dieser Name kam mir aus irgendeinem Grund bekannt vor,aber mir fiel nicht ein, woher.  
Als ich es endlich schaffte, zu klingeln, fiel mir eine Last von den Schultern, aber nur, um sie durch eine weitere zu ersetzen.Wieso war ich überhaupt so schüchtern? Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr!  
Eine braunhaarige Frau Mitte vierzig machte auf und guckte mich freundlich an. Ich räusperte mich und sprach sie an:  
Johnny: Guten Tag, Sie müssen Mrs. Freezer sein.  
Mrs. Freezer: Oh, hallo, wer bist denn du, wenn ich fragen darf?  
Johnny: Ich bin Johnny Test vom Haus gegenüber. 

Ich zeigte auf das Haus der Familie Test.  
Johnny: Ihr seid jetzt unsere Nachbarn.  
Mrs. Freezer: Ahh, du bist also der Sohn von Lila! Sie hat mir ganz viel Positives über dich erzählt!  
Johnny: Mein Vater, Hugh Test, wollte, dass ich mit euch Bekanntschaft mache.  
Mrs. Freezer: Komm doch herein! Möchtest du vielleicht Tee?  
Johnny: Gerne.

Ich trat ein wenig schüchtern herein und sah mich um. Dafür, dass die Freezers gerade erst hier hin gezogen sind, war das Haus bereits zum größten Teil eingerichtet.  
Mrs. Freezer: Die Tapeten müssten noch gewechselt werden und hier stehen noch einige Kartons herum, aber fühl dich wie zu Hause. 

Sie führte mich ins Wohnzimmer. Ich setzte mich auf das sich darin befindende Sofa.  
Mrs. Freezer: Meine Tochter Claire macht gerade ihren Mittagsschlaf, aber ich könnte dir meinen Sohn Brian vorstellen.  
Johnny: Das würde mich freuen, ich würde ihren Sohn sehr gerne kennenlernen. 

Nun war ich alleine im Wohnzimmer der Freezers. Ich seufzte erleichtert. Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass Mrs. Freezer so nett ist. Ich hatte nun viel weniger Angst davor, ihren Sohn kennen zu lernen.  
Ich hörte Schritte, die näher kamen, als ich zur Tür schaute, trat Mrs.Freezer mit ihrem Sohn herein. Er hatte genau wie sie braune Haare, aber seine Augen waren nicht ebenfalls braun wie ihre, sondern eisblau. Er trug einen violetten Rollkragenpullover und roch leicht nach Kaffee. Nicht auf die unangenehme Weise.  
Der Typ kommt mir doch bekannt vor! Das ist doch der Kaffeejunge beziehungsweise der Gehirneinfrierer! Diese Erkentnis traf mich wie eine Pistolenkugel und ich verlor fast mein Gleichgewicht. Von wegen langweiliger Tag! Der Gehirneinfrierer wohnt nun in der Nähe und ich weiß seinen Namen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hasse mein Leben. Ich musste diese Geschichte mehrmals neu schreiben, weil es technische Probleme gab ;w;  
> Johnny Test ist, wie ihr aus der Zusammenfassung entnehmen könnt, in dieser Fanfiction 15 jahre alt. Das liegt daran, dass es unangenehm ist, Fanfictions in seinem Originalalter zu lesen beziehungsweise zu verfassen. Ich hoffe, dass niemand ein Problem damit hat haha  
> Außerdem werde ich dem Gehirneinfrierer einen random Namen geben, weil sein richtiger Name in der Serie nicht bekannt gegeben wurde.  
> Ich schreibe diese Geschichte, weil es irgendwie gar keine deutschen Johnny Test FFs gibt und das mega triggert lmao  
> Außerdem braucht der Brainfreezer mehr Liebe xD  
> I am such a quirky shipper ohmagawd xxxXx3333 <3<3<3<3


	2. Beste Feinde für immer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keine Spoiler, lies einfach das Kapitel.

Johnny Tests Sicht: 

Er sah ziemlich unmotiviert aus. So, als ob er überhaupt keine Lust darauf hatte, seine neuen Nachbarn kennen zu lernen. Als er mich erblickte, schien er genauso schockiert zu sein wie ich.  
Dass seine Mutter den Raum verließ, um Kuchen zu holen,machte die Situation nicht gerade besser.  
Genau in dem Moment, in dem sie weg war, tauschten wir feindselige Blicke aus.  
,,Test...“ zischte er hasserfüllt. Ich tat das, was ich am besten konnte: Mich über ihn lustig machen.  
Johnny: Na sieh mal einer an, wen haben wir denn da? Den Gehirneinfrierer...aber wo ist denn dein ach so cooler Anzug?  
Brian: Wie du sehen kannst, habe ich auch ein normales Leben. Ist das so verwerflich?  
Johnny: Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du in deinem privaten Leben so schwul herum läufst.  
Brian: Es ist kalt draußen! Alle tragen etwas warmes! Und ich bin zwar nicht homosexuell, aber es ist echt respektlos von dir, schwul als Beleidigung zu benutzen-  
Johnny: Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, wieso hier seit Tagen nichts mehr los ist. Du hattest keine Zeit, mich zu nerven!  
Brian: Toller Themenwechsel, aber es war nicht meine Idee, hier hin zu ziehen!  
Johnny: Und wieso hast du nicht Einspruch dagegen erhoben? Du weißt doch schließlich, dass ich hier wohne!  
Brian: Denkst du wirklich, dass meine Mutter darauf gehört hätte? Und wie sollte ich ihr das erklären? ,,Hey, Mom, da ist dieser eine Typ, mit dem meine zweite Identität, von der du nicht bescheid weißt, kämpft...genau deswegen dürfen wir nicht dahin ziehen!“  
Johnny: Oder du wolltest hier hin ziehen, um mich noch mehr zu nerven.  
Brian: Blödsinn! Welcher psychisch stabile Mensch würde freiwillig in deine Nähe ziehen?  
Johnny: Du bist nicht mal psychisch stabil.  
Brian: Pff, sagt der richtige. Du hast einen Knall. Vielleicht sogar mehrere.  
Johnny: Du bist böse geworden, weil deine Kaffeemaschine nicht als geniale Erfindung angesehen wurde.  
Brian: Es war keine normale Kaffeemaschine! Es war eine Eiskaffeemaschine!  
Johnny: Da haben sogar die Bösewichte in den Filmen bessere Gründe-

Ich verstummte, weil sich jemand dem Wohnzimmer näherte. Brian setzte sich neben mich und setzte ein zufriedenes Gesicht auf. Ich tat es ihm gleich, weil seine Mutter ins Wohnzimmer kam.  
Super, jetzt müssen wir so tun, als ob alles gut ist.  
Mrs. Freezer deckte den Tisch und schenkte uns Tee ein. Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen, weil dies wahrscheinlich das einzige Mal in meinem Leben sein würde, dass ich sehe, wie Brian, der größte Kaffee-Fanatiker auf Erden, Tee trinkt.  
Während Brian noch darauf wartete, dass sein Tee ein bisschen abkühlt, nippte ich bereits an meinem und versuchte, zu verheimlichen, dass ich mir meine Zunge verbrannt habe. Ich versuchte, Brian unterm Tisch zu treten, ohne dass seine Mutter es merkte. Darauf antwortete er mit einem giftigen Blick in meine Richtung, den seine Mutter ebenfalls nicht bemerkte.  
Mrs. Freezer schaute suchend auf den Tisch und stand mit einer entschuldigenden Geste auf.  
Mrs. Freezer: Ich habe leider Gottes das Besteck für den Kuchen vergessen. Entschuldigt mich für einen Moment, Jungs. Ich bin gleich wieder da. 

Sie drehte sich um und ging in die Küche, um das besagte Besteck zu holen. Wir nutzten diesen Moment, um uns erneut an die Haare zu gehen. Ich schaute mit einem breiten Grinsen zu Brian.  
Johnny: Dass ich noch erleben darf, dass du Tee trinkst.  
Brian: Ich trinke nicht nur Kaffee. Außerdem weiß ich, dass du Vollidiot dich verbrannt hast.  
Johnny: Du lügst, das stimmt gar nicht!  
Brian: Ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie du beim Teetrinken dein Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Grimasse verzogen hast.  
Johnny: Warte einen Moment...hast du mich beobachtet??

Brian: Nein, aber ich habe zu dir geguckt, weil du sehr auffällig Tee geschlürft hast. Ich bitte dich, wo sind deine Manieren, Johnny? Ich bin hier der Böse!  
Johnny: So laut war es nicht, du versuchst nur, mich fertig zu machen!  
Brian: Du hast mich als schwul bezeichnet! 

Erneut mussten wir uns benehmen, weil Mrs. Freezer mit dem Besteck herein kam. Als ich den ersten Bissen vom Kuchen nahm, bemerkte ich, dass da Kaffee drin war. Und nun musste ich mir anhören, wie Mrs. Freezer stolz über ihren Sohn redete. Ein Albtraum.  
Mrs. Freezer: Mein Sohn hat diesen Kuchen gebacken! Aus irgendeinem Grund packt er sehr oft Kaffee in seinen Kuchen, aber es passt. Sein Sortiment ist zwar nicht allzu groß, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er eines Tages ein erfahrener Bäcker sein wird! 

Amüsiert schaute ich zu Brian, welcher nun, so rot angelaufen wie eine Tomate mit viel zu großer Nase, auf den Boden schaute.  
Brian: Mooom, wieso sagst du das immer unseren Gästen? Das ist mir unangenehm!  
Mrs. Freezer: Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein. Es ist ein schönes Talent, backen zu können. 

Brian schloss seine Augen und brummte genervt. Es war wirklich schwer, ihn bei diesem Anblick nicht auszulachen.  
Mrs. Freezer: Johnny, wie läuft es bei dir eigentlich in der Schule?  
Johnny: Jaa, ganz okay. Nur in Mathe habe ich leider Probleme.  
Mrs. Freezer: Das ist ja schade. Vielleicht kann mein Sohn dir ja behilflich sein und Nachhilfe geben. Er ist ziemlich gut in Mathe.  
Johnny: Ohh, ähhm-  
Brian: Wir überlegen es uns. 

Seine Mutter stamd erneut auf.  
Mrs. Freezer: Ich störe euch dann mal nicht, ich gehe nach Claire sehen.  
Brian: Kann ich das nicht machen, Mom? Du brauchst eine Pause.  
Mrs. Freezer: Nein, keine Sorge, ich mache das. Du möchtest unseren Gast doch nicht alleine lassen. 

Brian brachte ein aufgezwungenes ,,Ja, Mom“ heraus und wartete förmlich darauf, dass sie den Raum verließ. Als sie weg war, drehte er sich zu mir und packte mich am Kragen.  
Brian: Meine Mutter hat dir das mit dem Backen nie erzählt. Hast du das verstanden?  
Johnny: Aber Brian, das ist doch ,,ein echt schönes Talent. Es muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein.“

Ich lachte, bis sein Griff fester wurde.  
Johnny: Eins muss ich dir lassen: Dein Griff ist immer noch genauso fest wie bei unserem ersten Aufeinandertreffen.  
Brian: Ich kann gerne noch fester zupacken, Flammschädel.  
Johnny: Versuch es doch-

Das tat er auch und ich habe ihn haushoch unterschätzt; seine Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in meine Haut. Ich versuchte, es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber ein leises Zischen brachte er trotz meinem Widerstand aus mir heraus.  
Brian: Tut es weh, Johnnieboy? Ach, du armes Kind.  
Johnny: Rede nicht mit mir wie mit einem Baby, du Schwuchtel!  
Brian: Nenn mich nicht Schwuchtel, du Baby!  
Johnny: Wie bist du überhaupt darauf gekommen, zu backen?  
Brian: Das geht dich nichts an.  
Johnny: Wahrscheinlich spielst du auch noch Tennis und guckst gerne abends romantische Filme. 

Er guckte beschämt zur Seite, weswegen ich wieder lachen musste.  
Brian: Nein, ich-  
Johnny: Dein Unbehagen sagt mir da was anderes, aber netter Versuch, dich raus zu reden. Du bist so durchschaubar wie die heiße Luft, die du mit jeder deiner Aussagen verbreitest.

Sein Schnaufen sagte mir, dass er diese Situation nicht so lustig fand wie ich.  
Brian: Heiße Luft also,hm? Meinst du nicht eher kalte Luft? 

Er schnaubte erneut aus seiner Nase, dieses Mal leicht amüsiert. Er bekam nicht einmal ein ganzes Lachen auf die Reihe. Plötzlich wanderte sein Griff nach oben und seine Hände umfassten unsanft meinen Hals. Das habe ich nicht kommen sehen, weswegen ich überrascht aufkeuchte.  
Brian: Kalte Luft kannst du haben. In Form meiner Rache. Meiner kaltblütigen, brutalen, erbarmungslosen Rache!

Dieses Mal war eine Lache hörbar. Die böse Lache, die ich so sehr an ihm hasste. Ich fuchtelte wild mit meinen Armen herum wie ein in Panik versetztes Huhn, während sein Griff immer fester wurde und ich keine Luft bekam. Er lockerte sich, als hinter uns eine Stimme ertönte.  
?: Brian, wieso lachst du? Was macht ihr?

Es handelte sich bei der Stimme um die eines kleinen Mädchens. Das musste Claire sein! Panisch ließ Brian mich los und rieb sich nervös den Arm.  
Brian: Oh, Claire, du bist schon wach? Wir...ähh-  
Claire: Ich möchte auch kuscheln! 

Sie lief auf uns zu und drückte uns mit einer Umarmung aneinander. Mein Kopf lag seitwärts auf seiner Schulter und sein Ellenbogen wurde unangenehm gegen meinen Bauch gedrückt. In Brians Gesicht lag erneut eine leichte Röte, aber auch ich spürte, wie mir die Wärme ins Gesicht stieg.  
Brian befreite sich aus ihren Armen und stand auf.  
Brian: Johnny hat keine Zeit zum Kuscheln, er hat heute viel zu tun. 

Claire schaute ein wenig traurig, nickte aber verständnisvoll.  
Brian: Ich begleite unseren Gast nach draußen.  
Claire: Können wir in meinem Zimmer Teeparty spielen, wenn du wieder da bist?  
Brian: Aber natürlich. 

Claire hüpfte vor Freude klatschend an einer Stelle. Brian hielt mir seine Hand hin, als wäre ich ein alter Mann mit Rückenproblemen, der nicht richtig aufstehen kann, aber ich nahm seine Hilfe an, um den Anschein von Frieden zu bewahren. Mit einer Hand ,,freundschaftlich“ auf meiner Schulter ruhend, brachte er mich nach draußen. Als wir bei der Haustür angekommen waren, sagte mir sein Blick so etwas wie ,,Sag das niemandem, sonst wird es für uns beide peinlich.“. Er brach die Stille mit einem etwas zittrigen Versuch, sich zu verabschieden.  
Brian: Ähhm..tschüss oder so.  
Johnny: Bye. 

Ich drehte mich um und ging in Richtung meines Hauses. Drinnen erwartete Dukey mich bereits mit einem fragenden Blick. Ich hätte ihm bescheid sagen sollen, dass ich jemanden besuche.  
Johnny: Hey, Dukes, was geht?  
Dukey: Wo warst du, Johnny? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.  
Johnny: Ich habe die neuen Nachbarn besucht.  
Dukey: Freiwillig? Seit wann bist du denn so extrovertiert und sozial?  
Johhny: Nein, nein, keineswegs. Mein Vater wollte es unbedingt.  
Dukey: Ahh, verstehe. Wie war es? Sind sie nett? 

Ich atmete tief ein und aus.  
Johnny: Ich glaube das wird dir nicht gefallen.  
Dukey: Warum das denn? Haben sie Katzen? Oder vielleicht eine Fellallergie?  
Johnny: Nein, wir kennen einen von ihnen ziemlich gut.  
Dukey: Hm? Ich verstehe nicht so recht. Ist es vielleicht ein Lehrer, den du nicht magst?  
Johnny: Nein, ich mag Lehrer allgemein nicht, aber es ist noch schlimmer. Der Kaffeejunge wohnt jetzt neben uns.  
Dukey: Der Kaffeejunge?  
Johnny: Verdammt, Dukey, es ist der Gehirneinfrierer! 

Dukeys Mund blieb offen stehen und seine Pupillen verengten sich.  
Dukey: Was?? Das ist eine Katastrophe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich trödle zu viel.


	3. Erst einmal chillen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny benimmt sich? Wow. Irgendwas läuft falsch.

Johnnys Sicht: 

Dukeys Panik breitete sich aus wie ein Waldbrand. Ich hatte Probleme dabei, ihn zu beruhigen, weil ich innerlich selbst ein wenig Angst hatte.  
Dukey: Er wird dich umbringen. Er wird uns alle umbringen!   
Johnny: Dukey, beruhig dich endlich.   
Dukey: Sag mir nicht, dass ich mich beruhigen soll, das macht alles nur noch schlimmer!   
Johnny: Warte doch erst einmal ab. Er muss doch sowieso bei sich zu Hause den braven Jungen spielen. Und was soll er schon machen? Uns mit Eiswürfeln bewerfen?

Ich habe sehr viele Informationen ausgelassen.Ich habe Dukey nicht einmal erzählt, dass Brian versucht hat, mich zu erwürgen. Ich versuchte einfach nur, Dukey mit ein bisschen Optimismus zu beruhigen.   
Johnny: Jetzt mal ehrlich, er ist wirklich kein starker Rivale. Er nervt nur oft, hinterlässt aber nie einen großen Schaden. Außerdem ist er gerade beschäftigt..mit seiner kleinen Schwester. Also haben wir genug Zeit zum überlegen.   
Dukey: Warte..er hat eine kleine Schwester?? Er wird sie doch zu einem noch größeren Monster heranziehen als er selber schon ist.  
Johnny: Dukey, nichts an ihm ist monströs bis auf seine Nase. Und er wird nicht wirklich viel erreichen, wenn er mit ihr eine Teeparty veranstaltet.   
Dukey: Er veranstaltet was??

Bei dem Gedanken mussten wir wieder anfangen zu lachen.   
Dukey: Also ist er fürs erste außer Gefecht gesetzt?   
Johnny: Sieht so aus. Das bedeutet, dass wir uns auf wichtigeres konzentrieren können: Videospiele!   
Dukey: Nein, Johnny, schlag dir diese Idee sofort aus dem Kopf! Der Gehirneinfrierer ist nicht der einzige Bösewicht in Porkbelly. Was ist mit Bling Bling Boy?   
Johnny: Bling Bling Boy ist auch keine Gefahr. Wir haben es bisher jedes Mal gegen ihn geschafft. Niemand kann uns aufhalten, Dukey! 

Dukey schien immer noch nicht wirklich überzeugt zu sein.  
Johnny: Wenn du dir so große Sorgen machst, können wir ins Labor der beiden Zwillinge gehen und sie nach Rat fragen. Vielleicht haben sie ja einen coolen Anzug erfunden, welcher Eis zu Pizza macht!   
Dukey: Oder etwas, was uns wirklich helfen kann.

Wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Labor, wurden aber von meinem Vater aufgehalten.  
Dad: Johnny, wie war es bei den Nachbarn?  
Johnny: Ähh..super! Unsere Nachbarn sind sehr nette Menschen. Ja, ja, das sind sie. Sehr nette...Menschen.  
Dad: Das freut mich!   
Johnny: Dad, ich kann gerade nicht reden, ich muss zu Mary und Susan. 

Als ich weiter ging, rief mir mein Vater ,,Sag den beiden, dass sie pünktlich zum Abendessen erscheinen müssen. Es gibt Hackbraten!“ hinterher.  
Wieso musste er das jedes Mal erwähnen? Es gab doch sowieso immer nur Hackbraten, welcher zu besonderen Anlässen auch noch belegt wurde.   
Aus dem Labor kam ein sehr merkwürdiger, süßlicher Geruch. Ich öffnete die Tür und betrat das Labor. Auf dem Schreibtisch von Susan lagen mehrere aneinander gereihte Flaschen mit bunten Flüssigkeiten.  
Johnny: Habt ihr eine Parfümerie ausgeraubt oder was?   
Dukey: Hier riecht es echt nuttig.

Susan guckte uns wütend an und Mary versuchte, es uns so nett wie möglich zu erklären,wobei man trotzdem merkte, dass unsere Worte sie ein wenig verletzt haben.   
Mary: Wir haben jahrelang Gil beobachtet und ihm bei jeder Gelegenheit gelauscht. Dabei haben wir jedes Parfüm notiert, bei dem er positive Kommentare abgegeben hat. Diese Parfüms haben wir nun besorgt und..  
Susan: ...versuchen, das ultimative Parfüm zu entwickeln. Eine Kombination aus all seinen Lieblingsdüften, durch die er uns einfach lieben wird.

Ich schaute ein wenig irritiert auf die ganzen Parfümsorten.   
Johnny: Ihr wollt also aus Männer-und Frauenparfüms ein einziges Gemisch machen und euch damit vollsprühen? Das wird sowas von in die Hose gehen.  
Susan: Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung, Johnny!   
Johnny: Okay, ich gebe keine Kommentare mehr zu eurem Parfüm-Projekt ab. Ich wollte euch eigentlich um einen Gefallen bitten.  
Mary: Wie du siehst, haben wir gerade keine Zeit für Gefallen. Frage uns bitte ein anderes Mal.  
Johnny: Aber es ist dringend! Wir brauchen mehr coole Superhelden-Waffen.  
Susan: Gebt euch mit den bereits vorhandenen zufrieden. Wir werden fürs erste mit dem Parfüm beschäftigt sein.  
Johnny: Aber Parfüms zusammen mixen dauert überhaupt nicht lange! Ihr könnt die doch alle innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden in einen Topf kippen und dann habt ihr euren Gil-Köder.  
Susan: Nein, du irrst dich. So einfach ist das nicht.   
Mary: Bei unserem Projekt handelt es sich um sehr zeitaufwendige Arbeit. Wir müssen ja schließlich jede Kombination testen und bestimmte Dosierungen regulieren. Das kann sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.   
Susan: So, jetzt damit selbst du es verstehst, Johnny: Wir haben keine Zeit für deinen Blödsinn und du bist hier nicht erwünscht. Mach woanders Ärger.

Ich verließ das Labor, ließ sie aber noch einen Spalt offen, um meinen Senf dazu zu geben.   
Johnny: Ach übrigens; heute gibt es Hackbraten.

Man konnte selbst bei geschlossener Tür die deprimierten Seufzer der beiden rothaarigen Wissenschaftlerinnen hören.   
Dukey: Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?  
Johnny: Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach eine Runde zocken? Wenn etwas passiert, benutzen wir einfach die bereits vorhandenen Erfindungen der beiden.   
Dukey: Du hast die meisten bereits kaputt gemacht.   
Johnny: Du hast vergessen, dass es Johnny X gibt. Ich habe die Fähigkeiten immer noch. Jetzt hör endlich auf, dir ins Hemd zu kacken.   
Dukey: Aber ich habe gar kein Hemd an-

Ich schaute auf meine Handyuhr. Es würde in zwei Stunden Abendessen geben. Ich hatte also genug Zeit, um Videospiele zu spielen! Meine Hausaufgaben wollte ich immer noch nicht machen.   
Dukey folgte mir in mein Zimmer und schaute mir dabei zu, wie ich Minecraft spielte. Da ich nur am Bauen war, konnten wir in Ruhe reden, ohne dass ich mich wirklich allzu sehr auf mein Spiel konzentrieren musste.   
Dukey: Johnny, du hast mir fast nichts über deinen Besuch bei den Freezers erzählt. Ist alles gut bei dir?   
Johnny: Ja, warum fragst du?   
Dukey: Du bist so ungewöhnlich still. Normalerweise findest du kein Ende, wenn du anfängst, über etwas zu reden. Verheimlichst du etwas vor mir? Hat Brian dir etwas angetan?   
Johnny: Dukey, alles ist gut. Brian und ich haben nur diskutiert, also das übliche.   
Dukey: Ich glaube dir nicht so ganz.  
Johnny: Ich würde dir nie etwas verheimlichen. Ich denke nur ein wenig nach.   
Dukey: Worüber?   
Johnny: Wenn meine Eltern sich mit der Mutter von Brian anfreunden, kann es sein, dass ich mit ihm Zeit verbringen muss.   
Dukey: Hast du Angst davor, dass er auf den Moment wartet, dir etwas anzutun?  
Johnny: Ich weiß nicht, was genau mir Sorgen bereitet. Das ist das Problem. Ich muss es noch herausfinden.  
Dukey: Nimm einfach mich mit. Ich werde dich beschützen. Der Hund ist ja schließlich der beste Freund des Menschen.

Ich lächelte Dukey an und merkte dabei nicht, dass ich in meinem Spiel einen Glasblock falsch platziert habe. Er hatte recht. Ich bin sicher. Aber irgendwie machte das mich immer noch nicht zufrieden. Hatte meine Angst einen anderen Grund? Bildete ich mir meine Angst nur ein und wusste deswegen nicht, aus welchem Grund ich sie hatte?  
Ich war mittlerweile so verwirrt, dass ich mich nicht mehr auf Minecraft konzentrierte. Erst, als Dukey sich darüber beschwerte, dass ein Creeper einen Raum gesprengt hat, wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gezogen.   
Dukey: Du achtest nicht mehr auf dein Spiel! Gleich ist dein ganzes Haus weg!   
Johnny: Fuck! Das Vieh hat mein Bett gesprengt..

Wie kann man an einem Tag so viel Pech haben? Nun musste ich Löcher in meinem Haus flicken, welche aus Blöcken bestanden, welche ich nicht in meinem Inventar hatte. Ich schaltete meine Konsole aus und legte meinen Kontroller zur Seite,um mich zu strecken. Ich war so verspannt, aber das wunderte mich nicht. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Ich hatte nur noch zehn Minuten Zeit, bis das Abendessen anfangen würde. Ich wusste nicht, was ich mit dieser Zeit machen sollte, weswegen ich nach unten ging, um nach Dad zu schauen. Er holte gerade den Hackbraten aus dem Ofen heraus. Als er mich sah, lag ein strahlendes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.   
Dad: Oh, hallo Johnny! Du bist heute überpünktlich! Was hat es damit auf sich? 

Ich setzte mich auf einen der Stühle.   
Johnny: Mir ist langweilig. Kann ich dir vielleicht beim Tisch decken helfen? 

Seine Augen standen speerweit offen und durchsuchten mein Gesicht ungläubig nach einem Anzeichen einer Lüge oder versteckten Intention.   
Dad: Johnny, ist alles gut?   
Johnny: Ja, wie gesagt, mir ist langweilig und ich möchte dir helfen. 

Skeptisch beobachtete er, wie ich Besteck aus der Küchenschublade holte.   
Dad: Johnny, du willst nach einem Gefallen fragen, kann das sein? 

Verwirrt drehte ich mich zu ihm um.  
Johnny: Nein, ich meine es ernst.

Er drückte seine Hand gegen meine Stirn.   
Dad: Hm..komisch. Du hast kein Fieber.   
Johnny: Dad, ich bin nicht krank.   
Dad: Es tut mir leid, Johnny. Es ist nur ungewöhnlich, dass du mir ohne einen unausgesprochenen Wunsch helfen möchtest. Aber ich finde es schön, dass du dich entschieden hast, ein wenig Zeit mit deinem Vater zu verbringen.

Meinem Vater zu helfen würde bestimmt eine gute Ablenkung sein und ich könnte nebenbei etwas gutes tun. Ich legte die Teller und das Besteck so ordentlich wie möglich auf den Tisch. Zwei Minuten vor der vereinbarten Uhrzeit erreichten Susan und Mary die Küche, welche sofort mit dem Geruch des Perfüms gefüllt wurde. Ich wusste nicht, ob der Hackbraten oder dieser viel zu süße Geruch mehr Übelkeit in mir auslöste.   
Mary: Johnny, du bist bereits hier? Ist alles gut?   
Dad: Johnny ist auf dem richtigen Weg angekommen. Er hat mir sogar freiwillig beim Tischdecken geholfen! 

Mary drückte ihre Handfläche gegen meine Stirn und sah sehr besorgt aus.   
Susan: Johnny, hast du Fieber? 

Entrüstet löste Mary ihre Hand von meiner Stirn und schaute Susan nach Hilfe suchend an.  
Mary: Nein, hat er nicht.   
Susan: Wir müssen ihn untersuchen. Vielleicht hat sein Verhaltenswandel etwas mit radioaktiven Stoffen in der Luft zu tun.   
Johnny: Was? Nein, auf keinen Fall! Mir geht es bestens!  
Dad: Hier wird niemand untersucht. 

Mein Vater atmete laut ein.  
Dad: Was riecht hier auf einmal so komisch? Susan, Mary, hat es etwas mit eurem neusten Projekt zu tun?   
Mary: Wir versuchen, ein neues Parfüm zu entwickeln.  
Dad: Das ist eine wunderbare Idee! Eure Mutter wird diese Idee lieben!

Im Verlauf des Abendessens kam meine Mutter von der Arbeit zurück und setzte sich zu uns dazu. Niemand außer Dad bekam wirklich viel vom Hackbraten runter. Ich gab Dukey, welcher wie bei jedem Abendessen unterm Tisch saß, unauffällig einen Teil meines Hackbratens.Ich selbst hatte nicht wirklich Appetit, weswegen ich irgendwann aufstand und allen eine gute Nacht wünschte.  
Mom: Johnny, ist alles gut? Du gehst normalerweise nie so früh schlafen.  
Johnny: Heute war ein anstrengender Tag.

Ich konnte hören, wie die anderen hinter meinem Rücken über mich sprachen und Theorien aufstellten, was wohl mit mir los war. Wieso machen sich alle solche Sorgen? Bin ich wirklich so ein schlechter Mensch, dass es ungewöhnlich ist, wenn ich mich mal halbwegs gut benehme?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich gestern nichts hochgeladen habe. Ich weiß, dass nicht wirklich viele Leute diese Fanfiction lesen, aber jeder einzelne Mensch ist etwas wert <3 ich hoffe, dass keiner von euch gewartet hat und enttäuscht war. Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich bin nicht noch fauler geworden! Mir ging es gestern einfach nur schlecht, aber ich bin heute in einer deutlich besseren Verfassung! Vielleicht werde ich ja ein wenig vorproduzieren xD   
> Diese Geschichte ist mittlerweile zu einem coping mechanism geworden. Ich kann beim schreiben sehr viel Stress abbauen, egal wie absurd und bescheuert meine Ideen sind lul


	4. Schlafmangel ohne Koffein?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gedanken rauben uns jedes Mal aufs Neue den Schlaf. Doch wie gehen unsere beiden Hauptfiguren Brian und Johnny damit um?

Brians Sicht: 

Ich habe heute definitiv mehr als genug Tee getrunken. Ich mag Tee zwar nicht wirklich, aber für meine Mutter und Claire würde ich ihn jederzeit trinken.  
Ich half Claire dabei, ihre Tassen weg zu räumen, weil sie keine Lust mehr darauf hatte, Teeparty zu spielen. Als wir fertig waren, schaute sie mich erwartungsvoll an.  
Claire: Briaan, kannst du mir eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorlesen?  
Brian: Natürlich. Leg dich schon mal hin, ich hole das Märchenbuch. 

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf. Sie griff nach Mr. Berry, ihrem einohrigen Teddybären, und lief zu ihrem Bett. Ich kam mit ihrem Lieblingsbuch nach und setzte mich auf den Rand ihres Bettes.  
Claire: Kannst du uns bitte Rotkäppchen vorlesen? 

Ich salutierte mit einem ,,Yes, Captain“, weswegen sie glucksend lachte.  
Claire: Aber bitte lies laut und deutlich vor, damit Mr. Berry alles versteht. Er kann nicht so gut hören. 

Sie hat diesen Teddybären seit ihrer Geburt. An ihm hängen sehr viele Erinnerungen, an denen Claire sehr hängt. Sogar nachdem ein Junge aus ihrem Kindergarten das Ohr des Bären abgerissen hat, behielt sie ihn und sorgte sich um ihn, als wäre er ein echtes Lebewesen. Ich bin meiner Mutter so dankbar, dass sie ihn nicht weg geworfen hat. Wir haben versucht, Claire anzubieten, dass wir Mr. Berry ein neues Ohr dran nähen, aber sie meinte, dass sie ihren Teddy so liebt, wie er ist und nicht möchte, dass man ihn verändert.  
Beim Vorlesen schaute ich alle paar Minuten kurz über das Buch, um zu beobachten, wie sie Mr. Berry liebevoll streichelte und mit ihm über das Märchen diskutierte. Das tat sie immer. Claire hatte so viel Fantasie, sie konnte mit jedem ihrer Spielzeuge stundenlang Gespräche führen. Sie könnte eine ziemlich gute Schauspielerin werden.  
Brian: Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind,...  
Claire: ...dann leben sie noch heute! 

Sie klatschte glücklich mit ihren kleinen Händen und bewegte dann die Pfoten von Mr. Berry so, dass es aussah, als ob er klatschte. Sie liebte Märchen, besonders Rotkäppchen. Für sie wurde es nie langweilig, sie freute sich jedes Mal über das glückliche Ende, als hätte sie die Geschichte zum allerersten Mal in ihrem Leben gehört. Aber ich wusste, dass sie die Geschichte in und auswendig wusste. Manchmal erzählte sie Rotkäppchen oder andere Märchen am Essenstisch und tat danach so, als ob sie mit dem großen, bösen Wolf oder einem anderen Antagonisten schimpfte. Sie mochte die böse Seite auf jeden Fall nicht. Und ich eigentlich auch nicht. Aber wie sollte ich da raus kommen? Ich bin in einem Teufelskreis gelandet und konnte mit niemandem darüber reden. Mittlerweile war mir die Weltherrschaft egal.  
Wozu brauchte ich sie? Ich hatte alles, was ich brauchte. Eine Familie. Eine friedliche Familie ohne Dad. Ich brauchte niemanden außer meine Mutter und Claire. 

Wir wünschten uns gegenseitig eine gute Nacht und schöne Träume und Claire umarmte mich ein letztes Mal, bevor ich aus ihrem Zimmer ging und ihre Zimmertür vorsichtig schloss.  
Ich ging auf Zehenspitzen in mein Zimmer, um meine schlafende Mutter nicht zu wecken. Ich ging so leise wie möglich in mein Zimmer und ließ mich seufzend in mein Bett fallen.  
Ich war zwar hundemüde, schaffte es aber nicht, einzuschlafen. Ich starrte an die Decke und dachte über den heutigen Tag nach. Wenn Johnny nicht erschienen wäre,hätte ich einen viel klareren Kopf gehabt. Die Atmosphäre wäre nicht so angespannt gewesen. Er hat mir den Tag verdorben. Ich habe zwar ein wenig übertrieben, aber ich habe aus Emotionen gehandelt. Meine Stimmungsschwankungen sind schlimmer geworden und ich wusste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte.  
Claire mochte Johnny und dachte, dass ich mit ihm befreundet bin. Ich wusste es einfach. Sie wird mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollen. Und wenn sie mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringt, muss ich automatisch auch mit ihm Zeit verbringen.  
Das kann nicht gut enden. Ich will nicht mehr mit einer emotionalen Maske herum laufen, Ich muss schon mein ganzes Leben lang mit Masken herum laufen. Ich kann einfach nicht ich selbst sein.  
Ich habe heute keinen einzigen Schluck Kaffee getrunken, konnte aber trotzdem nicht einschlafen. Ich versuchte, meine Augen zu schließen, um meinen Körper dazu zu zwingen, in einen Schlaf zu fallen, aber er wehrte sich. Ich war in meinen Gedanken gefangen. In meinen verwirrenden Gedanken.  
Ich ging zu meinem Fenster, um mir den Sternenhimmel anzusehen. Der Mond schien diese Nacht besonders schön. Mein verträumter Blick fiel auf ein Fenster der Test-Familie. In einem Zimmer war das Licht noch an. Ich wusste nicht, wessen Zimmer es war, aber ich sah niemanden am Fenster. Ich legte mich wieder auf mein Bett, weil ich mich wie ein Stalker fühlte.  
War das Johnnys Zimmer? Es sah ziemlich unordentlich aus. Ich bin mir sicher, dass seine Schwestern eher darauf achten würden, ihr Zimmer aufzuräumen. Selbst wenn es sein Zimmer war,es interessierte mich kein Stück. Solange er meine Sicht auf den Himmel nicht verdeckt, kann er schlafen, wo er möchte. 

Johnnys Sicht:  
Dukey ist schon lange eingeschlafen, aber ich war immer noch hellwach.Meine Müdigkeit ist verflogen,was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass ich mir mehrmals den Zeh gestoßen habe. Ich holte ein Buch unter meinem Bett hervor und las darin. Ich wollte Dukey oder den anderen nicht sagen, dass ich gerne historische Liebesromane las. Was würden sie von mir denken? Sie dürften das auf keinen Fall heraus finden! Es ist mein peinlichstes Geheimnis.  
Ich wusste nicht einmal, wieso ich sie las. Vielleicht wegen den Konflikten zwischen den beiden Protagonisten oder der Entwicklung von deren Beziehung. Vielleicht wegen der altmodischen, komplizierten Sprache, die ich kaum verstand oder den nicht mehr aktuellen Lebensbedingungen der Charaktere.  
Seit Sissy mit mir Schluss gemacht hat, erkannte ich mich selbst nicht mehr wieder. Ich bin emotionaler geworden und nahm viel öfter die Meinungen von anderen persönlich. Ich bin zwar über sie hinweg gekommen, aber ich würde niemals die Form des ,,alten Johnnys“ annehmen. Äußerlich merkte man nicht wirklich Unterschiede, aber innerlich war ich ein Chaos. Ich machte immer öfter Witze über meine Probleme, um eine Gelegenheit zu haben, sie zu erwähnen. Es war eine große Hilfe, um besser mit ihnen umzugehen.  
Aber wie würde es bitte aussehen, wenn ich auf einmal konstant über Brian rede?  
Dukey würde es sowas von falsch interpretieren.  
Mit Gil sprach ich nicht mehr über meine Probleme. Er ist kein guter Zuhörer und leider nicht gerade die hellste Glühbirne im Raum.  
Mary und Susan würden, genau wie Dukey, meine Intention falsch interpretieren und auf dumme Ideen kommen.  
Mädchen sind komisch. Sie lieben alles, was schwul ist oder auch nur den Anschein macht, als wäre es schwul. Man muss nur zwei Jungs nebeneinander stellen und die weiblichen Zeugen würden direkt über die beiden diskutieren, Fragen wie ,,Sind die beiden zusammen oder vielleicht sogar verheiratet?“ oder ,,Wer ist Top und wer ist Bottom? Denkst du, dass sie vielleicht switch sind?“ stellen.  
Toll, dass ihr ein Gesprächsthema habt, was ihr so sehr liebt, aber nicht alles auf diesem Planeten ist schwul! Es geht euch nichts an, ob jemand Jungs, Mädchen, irgendwas anderes oder nichts mag. Kein Junge auf diesem Planeten ist vor diesen Theorien sicher. Man muss nur Zeit mit einem seiner Kumpels verbringen und schon ,,betrügt man gerade seine Freundin“ oder ,,ist auf einmal schwul“.  
Ich habe wegen meinem Gedankenschwall überhaupt nicht weiter gelesen. Ich habe nur ein paar Seiten geschafft und mir kaum etwas von der Handlung eingeprägt.  
Ich versteckte das Buch unter meiner Matratze und legte meinen Kopf auf mein Kissen. Ich guckte auf meine Wand, an der Poster von Superhelden hingen. War ich, Johnny X, einer von ihnen? Konnte man mich wirklich als Superheld zählen? Ich hatte zwei Identitäten:  
Den Helden Johnny X, der sein bestes tut, um Porkbelly mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten vor gefährlichen Kriminellen zu beschützen und..mich. Johnny Test, ein Junge, der in seiner Schule keine Freunde hat und mit seinem sprechenden Hund die Erfindungen seiner mit Wissenschaft besessenen Schwestern testet.  
Diese Geschichte ähnelt dem Grundbau von der eines richtigen Superhelden. Sie ist unrealistisch und es gibt immer ein Happy End(außer wenn ich mal wieder eingefroren wurde und nach dem Auftauen eine Erkältung habe). Aber das hier ist das richtige Leben, keine erfundene Geschichte für einen Film oder Comic. Es kann nicht immer ein Happy End geben. Das schlechte Ende könnte jederzeit ohne Vorwarnung kommen. Porkbelly und seine Einwohner sind in Gefahr.  
In letzter Zeit dachte ich immer öfter darüber nach, was meinen Schlafrythmus ruinierte. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so pessimistisch und dachte nicht so viel nach. Generell denke ich sehr wenig nach, bevor ich eine Entscheidung treffe. Ich habe schon immer das Improvisieren bevorzugt. Wieso sollte man etwas ewig lange planen, wenn man auch einfach schlagfertig eine Idee ausprobieren könnte?  
Irgendwann verfiel ich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich poste heute zwei Kapitel, damit ich mich ablenken kann und weil es mir immer noch leid tut, dass ich so wenig an dieser Fanfiction arbeite ö


	5. Freitag der...elfte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Freitag muss nicht an einem 13. sein, um Unglück zu bringen. Johnny wird uns dies im heutigen Kapitel beweisen.

Johnnys Sicht:   
Ich wachte durch das schreckliche, ohrenbetäubende Piepen meines Weckers auf. Heute war Freitag. Wenn ich diesen Schultag überlebe, habe ich zwei Tage lang Ruhe vor meinen Mitschülern!   
Aber nach dem Wochenende würde wieder eine neue Woche anfangen. Mit dem schrecklichsten Anfang, den man sich vorstellen kann: Dem 14. Februar. Ein Valentinstag an einem Montag. Ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich mit diesem Tag anfangen sollte. Es gab niemanden, der für mich als ,,vAlEnTiNsTaGsScHaTz“ in Frage kam und ich wusste, dass niemand Interesse an mir hatte. Aber das war auch gut so. Ich habe bisher nur schlechte Erfahrungen mit Beziehungen gemacht. Ich bin einfach kein guter Freund, ich verstehe Mädchen nicht. Es ist so, als würden sie eine Sprache sprechen, die ich nie gelernt habe.   
Sissy und ich haben fast immer aneinander vorbei geredet und es kam zu sehr vielen Missverständnissen. Dazu konnte ich nie wirklich einschätzen, ob sie gerade einen Scherz machte oder tatsächlich wütend auf mich war. Sie meinte, dass ich einfach nicht aufmerksam genug bin, obwohl ich mein bestes versuchte, ihre versteckten Botschaften zu entschlüsseln. Sie ist umgezogen,weil ihre Mutter einen neuen Job gefunden hat, aber manchmal sah ich sie trotzdem, wie sie auf dem Sportplatz der Schule mit ihrer Clique Basketball oder Fussball spielte. Sie hat nach all den Jahren immer noch ihren Tomboy Stil bei behalten.   
Aber sie benimmt sich nicht wie die anderen Mädchen. Wieso hatte ich trotzdem Probleme dabei, sie zu verstehen? Jungs zu verstehen ist viel einfacher, die meisten sagen einfach das, was sie gerade denken und versuchen nicht, ihre Aussagen noch großartig mit versteckten Nachrichten auszuschmücken.   
An meiner Schule fanden mich sowohl Jungs als auch Mädchen komisch. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie das alles angefangen hat. In der Grundschule hatte ich keine Probleme damit, neue Freunde zu finden und jetzt war ich einer der größten Aussenseiter meiner Schule. Und Sissy hatte mit ihren Gerüchten über mich alles verschlimmert. Wieso mussten Beziehungen immer mit einem Krieg enden? Wieso hatte ich noch nie eine Beziehung, die friedlich beendet wurde?   
Ich stellte mir selbst beim Anziehen viel zu viele Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten konnte. Ich achtete heute nicht wirklich darauf, wie ich aussah. Ich wollte nicht sofort bemerkt werden, also zog ich eine graublaue Jeans und einen grauen Hoodie an. Eine Jacke brauchte ich nicht. Ich hasse es, Jacken zu tragen, weil ich nur Jacken hatte, die sehr unvorteilhaft aussehen. Ich hatte keine Lust drauf, so auszusehen, als hätte ich von einem Tag auf den anderen 40 Kilo zugenommen.   
Das Gewicht meiner Schulbücher machte meine Schultern und meine Wirbelsäule kaputt. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde ich ein ganzes Gebirge durch die Gegend schleppen. Die Tatsache, dass ich einige meiner Klassenkameraden in vorbeifahrenden Autos entdeckte, verbesserte meine Laune nicht wirklich. Ich kann ja verstehen, wenn man viel zu weit weg von seiner Schule wohnt, um jeden Morgen zu Fuß dahin zu gehen, aber manche Eltern verwöhnen ihre Kinder zu sehr. Man bekommt es doch wohl hin, am Morgen einen Kilometer zurück zu legen. Sogar ich bekomme das hin. Das würde sogar Brian schaffen und er ist ein Lauch. Aber trotzdem würde ich ihn nicht gerne in meinem Salat haben.   
Da ich damit beschäftigt war, meinen Mitschülern nichts zu gönnen, bemerkte ich nicht, dass ich mich einer Pfütze näherte, bis ich hinein trat. Fluchend und mit einem nassen, vor Kälte ziehenden Fuß ging ich weiter.   
Als ich bei meiner Schule ankam, hatte ich bereits so schlechte Laune wie nach drei Unterrichtsstunden. Ich konnte meine Mitschüler beim vorbeigehen kichern und flüstern hören. Ich fühlte mich in der Pausenhalle konstant beobachtet. Zumindest habe ich es geschafft, pünktlich zu kommen. Meistens wurde ich von Bumper aufgehalten, weswegen ich einige Minuten zu spät zum Unterricht erschien. Ich wartete vor dem Klassenraum, weil dort niemand war. Die meisten standen in der Pausenhalle herum oder holten etwas aus ihren Spinden heraus. Es konnte natürlich auch sein, dass ein paar meiner ,,Möchtegern-Gangster-Klassenkameraden“ gerade an den Wänden der Jungstoiletten herum malten oder das von den Fünftklässlern angepflanzte Blumenbeet zerstörten.   
Mein damaliger Erdkundelehrer schloß die Tür auf, damit ich schonmal rein konnte. Es fühlte sich komisch an, alleine im Klassenraum zu sitzen, aber die anderen würden in den nächsten Minuten nachkommen. Ich holte meinen Gameboy heraus, um Zeit zu töten. Als erstes kamen die Streber, welche sich immer bei den Lehrern einschleimten, um bessere Noten zu bekommen. Ich schenkte ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit, weil ich damit beschäftigt war, Tetris zu spielen. Es war keine gute Idee, meine ganze Konzentration dem Spiel zu widmen, denn nach einigen Minuten stand mein Englischlehrer vor mir und suchte mit einem lauten, kratzigen Räuspern meine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Herr Grey: Jonathan Test, würdest du bitte so nett sein und mir deinen Gameboy übergeben? Du bekommst ihn nach dem Schultag wieder. 

Hinter mir fingen einige Schüler an, zu lachen, weswegen mir die Röte wieder ins Gesicht stieg. Ich kassierte im Verlauf der Englischstunde einen fiesen Blick vom Lehrer, weil ich meine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht habe. Vielleicht würde ich sie nachmachen. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich habe mir nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, mich mündlich am Unterricht zu beteiligen. Wieso musste ich meine Zeit damit verschwenden, in diesem stickigen, alten, verranzten Schulgebäude zu sitzen, wenn ich stattdessen Porkbelly retten könnte? Die Stadt brauchte mich, ich hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren!  
Nach der Englischstunde holte ich meinen Gameboy ab und ging ich nach draußen, um ein wenig frische Luft zu tanken. Als mein immer noch nasser Fuß sich mit einem stechenden Schmerz meldete, ging ich wieder rein um mich zu wärmen. Ich setzte mich auf eine freie Bank in der Cafeteria, um meine Brotdose heraus zu holen. Es war wieder einmal Hackbraten drin, obwohl ich mir ein Sandwich eingepackt habe. Dad muss wohl mal wieder in meinen Sachen herum gewühlt haben. Ich warf den Inhalt meiner Brotdose in den Müll. Die Cafeteria war viel zu voll, also hatte ich diese Pause nicht die Gelegenheit, mir etwas zu essen zu kaufen. Vielleicht hatte ich ja in der nächsten Pause mehr Glück. Das Schulessen war zwar scheußlich, aber es war deutlich besser als der Hackbraten, den ich sowieso jeden Tag essen musste.   
Nach Englisch hatte ich Biologie bei Frau Flügel. Sie war besessen von Sexualkunde und Insekten, weswegen sie seit einem halben Jahr den Lehrplan vernachlässigte. War das überhaupt legal?   
Sie kam etwa zehn Minuten zu spät. Meine Klassenkameraden waren enttäuscht, weil sie es geschafft hatte, zu kommen, bevor die 15-Minuten-Regel eintrat.  
Sie kam sehr gut gelaunt in den Klassenraum. Ihr Gang ähnelte einem albernen Tanz. Mit einer ein wenig singenden Stimme leitete sie die Unterrichtsstunde ein.   
Frau Flügel: Guten Morgen! Letzte Stunde haben wir über die Fortpflanzung von Fliegen geredet.

Sie drehte sich zur Tafel um und kritzelte mit mehreren misslungenen Versuchen eine Mücke an die Tafel. Dann drehte sie sich ruckartig um.   
Frau Flügel: Ihr wisst bestimmt bereits, was das nächste Thema in der ,,Bienchen und Blümchen“-Reihe ist!

Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Sie hat es auch überhaupt nicht mit ihrer komischen Zeichnung verraten. Es geht bestimmt nicht um Mücken. Nein, nein. Es geht auf jeden Fall um Hirschkäfer! Sie nahm niemanden dran, sondern redete stattdessen einfach weiter.   
Frau Flügel: Es geht um Mücken! Schlagt die Seite 69 in eurem Buch auf und bearbeitet die vierte Aufgabe. 

Die vierte Aufgabe bestand darin, ein besonderes Merkmal an der Fortpflanzung von Mücken aufzuschreiben und zu erklären. Ich las mir nicht einmal den Text durch, sondern fing direkt an, zu schreiben. Ich habe mir das einzige, was ich wirklich über Mücken weiß, ausgesucht:  
Nur die Weibchen saugen Blut, weil sie die darin enthaltenen Proteine brauchen, um Eier zu legen. Die Männchen ernähren sich von Nektar. Da die Bearbeitung der Aufgabe nicht wirklich lange dauerte, schaute ich mir die Bilder auf irgendwelchen anderen Seiten des Biologie-Buchs an. Als die Arbeitszeit vorbei war, wurden die Ergebnisse verglichen. Als Antworten wie ,,Es pflanzen sich immer ein Männchen und ein Weibchen fort“ und ,,die Larven leben eine Zeit lang im Wasser“ dran kamen, beschloss ich, auch mal meine Antwort vorzulesen. Sie konnte nicht schlimmer sein als der Müll, den meine Mitschüler aufgeschrieben haben. Frau Flügel nahm mich tatsächlich dran. Alle Schüler waren ihre Lieblingsschüler, weswegen jeder mal eine Chance bekam. Das mochte ich an ihr. Sie war zwar komisch, aber rücksichtsvoll.  
Johnny: Die männlichen Stechmücken halten sich vor dem Blutsaugen zurück. Ihre Ernährung besteht aus Blumennektar. Die weiblichen Mücken dagegen saugen Blut, weil sie zum Eierlegen viele Proteine brauchen.   
Frau Flügel: Gute Antwort, Johnny! Möchte noch jemand seine Ergebnisse präsentieren?

Das war das erste mal an diesem Tag, dass ich für etwas Lob bekommen habe. Ich hörte den Antworten der anderen Schüler nicht mehr zu, weil ich meinen Arbeitsanteil bereits geleistet habe und nicht wissen wollte, welches Merkmal sie sich ausgesucht haben. Ich habe mir keine Notizen gemacht, weil meiner Meinung nach viel zu viel offensichtliches genannt wurde.   
Frau Flügel schweifte bei ihrem Vortrag über Malaria zu Themen wie Armut, dem Gehör von Eulen und dem Fellmuster ihrer Katze ,,Fiffi“. Meiner Meinung nach war der Name Fiffi eher ein Hundename, aber ich hatte nicht zu entscheiden, wie Leute ihre Haustiere nannten. Sie war sehr gut darin, das Thema zu wechseln.   
Die Biologiestunde verging schneller als erwartet und ich habe wieder mal nichts wichtiges gelernt. Wir hatten einige Minuten früher Schluss gehabt und ich nutzte diese Zeit, um zur Cafeteria zu gehen. Es stand niemand an, also kaufte ich mir ein Sandwich und setzte mich hin, um zu essen. Ich wurde wieder maßlos enttäuscht: das Brot war verschimmelt. Ich warf das Sandwich in den Müll und kaufte mir kein neues, weil ich mein Geld für das Risiko, dass das nächste ebenfalls verschimmelt ist, nicht verschwenden wollte. Gerade, als ich die Cafeteria verlassen wollte, traf mich etwas am Hinterkopf. Ich ging mir durch die Haare. Es handelte sich um einen Apfel, der beim Aufprall kaputt gegangen ist. Als ich hinter mich schaute, fand ich den Übeltäter: es war Bumper. Er lachte mich aus.  
Bumper: Komm doch her, Test. Klopp dich mit mir, oder hast du Schiss? 

Ich ignorierte seinen Vorschlag und schüttelte mir die Haare ab, während ich in Richtung der Pausenhalle ging. Vielleicht würde morgen ein besserer Tag werden. Ich schaute auf den Stundenplan. Mathe fiel aus! Ich konnte früher nach Hause gehen! Ich schaffte es ohne weitere Probleme aus dem Schulgebäude(naja, bis auf die Kommentare der anderen) und begab mich nach Hause. Ich ließ mir Zeit, weil ich die Chance nutzen wollte, mich nicht beeilen zu müssen. Der Wind fuhr mir durchs Haar. Es war immer noch ziemlich kalt. Aber man konnte sehen, dass der Frühling sich näherte. Es regnete öfter und Tag für Tag lag weniger Schnee draußen herum. Dieses Mal achtete ich möglichst darauf, nicht in eine Pfütze zu treten. Der Tag würde sich definitiv bessern. Ich hätte diesen Gedanken nicht denken sollen. Ein Auto fuhr in einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit an mir vorbei, und noch schlimmer, über eine Pfütze. Dies erzeugte einen riesigen Spritzer aus schmutzigem Regenwasser, welches mich komplett traf. Klitschnass und am erfrieren ging ich einfach weiter. Nur noch ein paar Minuten. Der Tag kann nicht noch schlimmer werden.  
Vor meinem Haus angekommen seufzte ich erleichtert. Dann hörte ich eine Lache hinter mir.   
,,Sieht so aus, als hättest du einen schlechten Tag gehabt. Heute ist doch gar nicht Freitag der dreizehnte. Oder habe ich einen fehlerhaften Kalender?“   
Der Gehirneinfrierer. Na super.   
Johnny: Was willst du, Brian?   
Brian: Rache.  
Johnny: Du sagst immer das selbe. Hast du nicht mittlerweile genug Rache gehabt? Es wird langsam langweilig.   
Brian: Rache ist nie langweilig! 

Ich stand hilflos vor ihm, mit einem Abstand von nur wenigen Metern. Ich hatte nichts, um mich vor seinem Eisblaster zu wehren. Ich nahm meinen Rucksack als Schutzschild, doch das brachte genauso viel wie aufzugeben. Der Eisstrahl traf mich und ich gefror zu einem Eisblock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uiii heute ein extra langes Kapitel :3 oh und checkt mal Desoxyribonukleinacid aus <3 they are my lil kohai hehe
> 
> Ich werde immer unzufriedener mit meinen Kapiteln lol


	6. Geschmackloser Eiskaffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bling Bling Boy hat einen fiesen Plan, bei dem er mithife von Brian Johnny Test kidnappen und Susan Test erpressen will. Und das auch noch am Valentinstag! 
> 
> Außerdem ist Johnny wieder mal ehrenlos.

Brians Sicht:

Mit meiner täglichen Dosis Selbstwertgefühl(und Rache) flog ich zur Basis von Bling Bling Boy. Johnny und ich sind uns zufällig über den Weg gelaufen. Er sah schrecklich aus. Irgendwie tat er mir leid, aber jetzt war es sowieso schon zu spät. Ich habe ihn eingefroren und zurück gelassen. Sein haariger Freund wird ihn bestimmt finden und befreien wie er es immer tat. Außerdem sollte ich kein Mitleid mit meinem Rivalen haben.   
Bling Bling Boys Geheimversteck befand sich auf seiner persönlichen Insel. Er wohnte in einem inaktiven Vulkan, welcher von einem dichten Regenwald umgeben war. Es hatte auf eine gewisse Weise etwas prehistorisches. Aber das primitive Außengebiet hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Inneren des Vulkans, welches das Geheimversteck von den Bösewichten von Porkbelly bildete. Es war sehr modern ausgestattet und jeder hatte sein eigenes Zimmer mit einem kleinen Labor, um dort an seinen Erfindungen zu arbeiten. Ich fand, dass das praktisch war, weil ich so meine Waffen vor meiner Mutter und Claire geheim halten konnte.   
Heute hatten wir nur eine kleine Besprechung. Sie würde nicht allzu lange dauern. Ich mochte es nicht, lange bei ihm zu Hause zu sein,weil er mir dumme Spitznamen gab und er sehr oft Johnny Tests Schwester anrief. Dabei war es doch klar, dass sie keinerlei Interesse an ihm hatte. Er war zwar sehr wohlhabend, aber es mangelt ihm an äußeren und inneren Werten. Wie hat er es überhaupt geschafft, seine Schneidezähne so zu demolieren?  
Ich stand vor der Eingangstür von Bling Bling Boys Hauptquartier. Ich wurde bei meiner Ankunft direkt von einer Roboterstimme nach dem Passwort gefragt. Ich seufzte.   
,,Susan Test“   
Die Tür öffnete sich quietschend. Sie sollte dringend ein wenig geölt werden. Und ein kreativeres Passwort würde auch nicht schaden.   
Ich betrat den Vulkan und ging die dutzenden Treppenstufen bis zur Eingangshalle hoch. Oben erwartete mich bereits Albert. ,,Herzlich willkommen, Herr Gehirneinfrierer“ begrüßte er mich mit einer Verbeugung ,,wir haben Sie erwartet.“. Er brachte mich zu Bling Bling Boy, welcher damit beschäftigt war, Bilder von Susan auszudrucken. Als ich mich räusperte, drehte er sich panisch um und versteckte die Bilder hinter seinem Rücken.   
Bling Bling Boy: Ahh, da bist du ja endlich, Pinocchio.  
Brian: Sei mit deinen Spitznamen lieber ein wenig vorsichtiger, Fettsack.  
Bling Bling Boy: Ich bin nicht fett, sondern sehr kuschelig gebaut! Nur weil du magersüchtig bist, bedeutet das nicht, dass du andere runter machen musst! 

Man muss bei ihm immer warten, bis er sich ausgeheult hat.  
Brian: Komm zum Punkt, Eugene.  
Bling Bling Boy: Ich heiße nicht Eugene!! So, zu unserem Plan; Darth Vegan und Wacko konnten leider nicht kommen, aber sie wissen bereits von meinem genialen Plan bescheid!   
Brian: Und der wäre?  
Bling Bling Boy: Du könntest es ein wenig interessierter sagen. 

Ich wiederholte mich nicht. Als er das bemerkte, fuhr er fort.   
Bling Bling Boy: Du weißt ja, dass am Montag Valentinstag ist.  
Brian: Ja, das ist mir bewusst.   
Bling Bling Boy: Wir werden Johnny entführen! 

Ich habe dem Gespräch bisher nur halbherzig zugehört, aber nun hatte er meine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er schien es auch zu bemerken.   
Bling Bling Boy: Was ist los? Ist heute irgendwas passiert?   
Brian: Nein, ich habe ihn heute zufälligerweise eingefroren.   
Bling Bling Boy: Und nicht einmal mitgebracht? Du machst deinen Job immer nur halb! Wozu frierst du ihn ein, wenn du ihn nicht einmal hier hin beförderst?   
Brian: Erzähl einfach weiter von deinem Plan.   
Bling Bling Boy: Okay, gut. Wir werden Johnny am Valentinstag aufsuchen und ihn vor seinem Haus erwarten. Er kann nicht gegen uns alle gleichzeitig kämpfen. Dann kommst du ins Spiel: Du frierst ihn ein, weil du das ja sooo gut kannst...und wir entführen ihn in seinem wehrlosen Zustand. Und wir werden ihn erst wieder freilassen, wenn Susan mein Valentinstagsschatz wird.  
Brian: Das ist ein beschissener Plan. Wieso sollte ich dir dabei helfen?  
Bling Bling Boy: Um Rache an Johnny zu nehmen. 

Ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Wollte ich das Johnny wirklich antun? Ich kannte das Gefühl, eingesperrt und von einer fremden Entscheidung abhängig zu sein. Selbst er hatte es sich nicht verdient, diesen Freiheitsverlust durch zu machen. Ja, ich fror ihn sehr oft ein, aber ich achtete darauf, es möglichst in der Nähe von seinem Haus zu tun, damit er einfacher von jemandem aus seiner Familie gerettet werden konnte.  
Ich konnte mir meine Rache jederzeit holen.   
Brian: Ich werde es mir überlegen.   
Bling Bling Boy: Gut. Kontaktiere mich einfach telefonisch, wenn du dich entschieden hast.

Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass ich mit diesem Vorschlag einverstanden war, doch er rief wieder Susan an. Dies sah ich als Zeichen, dass das Gespräch vorbei war. Das sehr unprofessionelle Gespräch. Ich flog wieder zurück nach Hause und nahm in einem Gebüsch hinter meinem Zuhause meine normale Form an. Ich ging schnell mit meiner Hand durch meine Haare, um letzte Eiszapfen zu entfernen und kramte in meiner Hosentasche nach meinem Schlüssel. Es war niemand zu Hause. Meine Mutter holte wahrscheinlich Claire vom Kindergarten ab. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch, um nachzudenken. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich eine Entscheidung treffen.   
Ich nahm ein leeres Blatt Papier von meinem Papierstapel und fing an, meine Optionen miteinander zu vergleichen.   
Wenn ich bei Eugenes Plan mitmache, muss ich Johnny einfrieren. Das ist keine Herausforderung, aber diese Entscheidung zog die meisten Folgen mit sich; Johnny würde entführt werden und psychisch darunter leiden. Und hier hörte das Leid nicht auf, denn diese Option spaltete sich durch die Entscheidung von Susan in mehrere verschiedene Szenarien: Wenn Susan sich für das Date entscheidet, was eher unwahrscheinlich ist (ich stelle mit ein Date mit Eugene nicht gerade angenehm vor), bekommt Johnny seine Freiheit zurück und er hasst mich noch mehr. Wenn sie zögert, muss Johnny sich durch Angst und Stress kämpfen und hilflos auf seine Freiheit warten. Womöglich könnte es sogar sein, dass Eugene sich mit einem Date nicht zufrieden gibt und Susan immer weiter erpresst.   
Ich wollte mir erst gar nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn sie sich komplett gegen ein Date mit Eugene entscheidet.   
Wenn ich mich dafür entscheiden würde, ihn einzufrieren, würde ich mich dafür einsetzen, dass ich auf ihn aufpassen darf.   
Allerdings könnte ich auch einfach all diese Szenarien ausschließen, indem ich mich dagegen entscheide, es zu tun. Aber was würden dann die anderen denken? Sie würden mich wahrscheinlich hassen. Ich könnte eine Ausrede erfinden und sagen, dass ich am Valentinstag verabredet bin, aber das würde nur Neugier erzeugen und ich würde mich in ein Lügennetz stürzen.   
Warum muss alles immer so kompliziert sein? Jede Entscheidung würde dazu führen, dass jemand mich hasst.   
Die Vorstellung, dass Johnny mich noch mehr hasste, störte mich aus einem mir nicht bekannten Grund.Lag es daran, dass ich Veränderungen nicht mochte oder wollte ich mich einfach nur nicht gehasst fühlen? Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Niemand wird zu einem Bösewicht, ohne sich bewusst gemacht zu haben, dass man sich bei sehr vielen Leuten unbeliebt macht.   
Bestimmt lag das einfach nur an meinem Kaffeeentzug. So kam es dazu, dass ich meine Kaffeemaschine anschaltete, um mir drei Tassen Kaffee zuzubereiten und mich mit diesen an die Fensterbank stellte. Ich hatte die Gewohnheit, aus meinem Fenster zu schauen, wenn ich ratlos war oder über etwas nachdenken wollte, also tat ich es auch dieses mal. Ich konnte mich nicht an die Tatsache gewöhnen, dass ich seit dem Umzug dabei auf Johnnys Haus gucke. Dort, wo ich Johnny eingefroren habe, versuchte Dukey, Johnny wieder aufzutauen. Mit einem Föhn. Er hat extra mehrere Verlängerungskabel geholt, um mit dem Föhn überhaupt Johnny zu erreichen. Es war ein sehr belustigender Anblick. Nach einiger Zeit gab Dukey auf, es mit dem Föhn zu versuchen, und drückte stattdessen Johnny gegen die Tür. Er gab nicht auf und knallte mit dem Eingefrorenen immer wieder dagegen. Erst, als ein Teil des Türrahmens kaputt ging, zerbrach das Eis und Johnny stolperte ins Haus hinein. Ich konnte selbst bei geschlossenem Fenster das Geschrei von seinem Vater hören. Ich merkte erst nach etwa einer Minute, dass ich am Lächeln war. Gott sei dank hat das niemand mit bekommen.   
Ich dachte, dass mir die Entscheidung nach ein wenig Kaffee leichter fallen würde, aber ganz im Gegenteil: Es ist noch schwerer geworden und mir fielen viel zu viele Szenarien ein. Und all dieser Stress war wieder einmal Johnny zu verdanken. 

Johnnys Sicht: 

Nachdem ich mir eine weitere Standpauke von Dad anhören musste, ging ich in mein Zimmer. Jetzt konnte ich mein Wochenende genießen!   
Ich war ein wenig paranoid, als ich in mein Zimmer ging. Es hätte ja sein können, dass Brian eingebrochen ist oder so. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und schaute auf den Boden. Ich hatte bereits nach einem Tag keine Lust mehr darauf, in der Nähe von ihm zu wohnen. Und das war erst der Anfang. Er würde bestimmt auf immer mehr Ideen kommen, mit denen er meine Laune verderben könnte.   
Man konnte nicht einmal genau einschätzen, ob er mit seiner ständigen Suche nach Streit eher ein Masochist oder ein Sadist ist. Er hätte mich doch ein Mal in Ruhe lassen können. Besonders, weil ich ihn ausnahmsweise mal nicht geärgert habe. Ich wollte einfach nur nach Hause gehen, aber anscheinend war das auf einmal auch ein Weg, um jemanden zu provozieren.   
Dukey schaute mich verwirrt an.  
Dukey: Denkst du wieder nach?   
Johnny: Nur ein bisschen.   
Dukey: Soll ich dich vielleicht ablenken?   
Johnny: Ja, lass uns irgend etwas dummes machen! Es ist Wochenende!  
Dukey: So ist es gut. Ich habe diese Seite von dir vermisst.

Er hatte schon recht. Vielleicht sollte ich weniger in Selbstmitleid versinken und lieber ich selbst sein. Ich zog mich um, weil meine Klamotten nass und voller Apfelstücke waren, und ging mit Dukey zum Labor der Mädels. Wir wussten zwar, dass sie immer noch an ihrem komischen Parfüm-Plan arbeiteten, aber nichts sprach dagegen, ihnen einen kleinen Streich zu spielen. Als wir vor der Tür standen, lauschten wir ein wenig, aber Susan und Mary redeten nur über irrelevantes Zeug.   
Ich holte eine Stinkbombe aus meiner Tasche und zündete sie, bevor ich die Tür einen Spalt aufmachte. Dukey versuchte grinsend, nicht loszulachen, als ich die Stinkbombe ins Labor warf.Als sie auf dem Boden aufprallte, rannten wir laut lachend weg.   
Dukey: Das haben sie davon, wenn sie an so einem Quatsch arbeiten, statt ihre Zeit für etwas wichtiges zu investieren. 

Ich würde zwar mächtig Ärger bekommen, aber den Lacher war es auf jeden Fall wert. Ich wusste nicht, ob Susan und Mary uns überhaupt folgten, aber es sah eher weniger danach aus, als ich mich prüfend umdrehte. Wir blieben im Wohnzimmer stehen. Mein Vater strickte eine rosa Socke und bemerkte uns, was wegen unserem Schnaufen und Keuchen nicht schwer war.   
Dad: Hallo Johnny! Bist du gelaufen? Endlich machst du mal mehr Sport.   
Johnny: Hi Dad.   
Dad: Wie war es in der Schule?   
Johnny: Ganz okay.   
Dad: Ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich. Du wirst dich bestimmt freuen!   
Johnny: Neuigkeiten? Haben wir wieder neue Nachbarn...?   
Dad: Nein. Rate weiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Mal ist sogar ein extra fieser Cliffhanger dabei!


	7. Emotional kalt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny und Brian erfahren, dass sie am nächsten Tag ein gemeinsames Abendessen mit ihren Familien haben und die beiden machen sich viel zu viele Gedanken.   
> Das führt dazu, dass beide nicht mehr wissen, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollen.

Johnnys Sicht: 

Johnny: Machst du heute Abend etwas anderes als Hackbraten?  
Dad: Träum weiter! Ich wollte dir eigentlich sagen, dass wir morgen Besuch haben!  
Johnny: Von wem?  
Dad: Den Freezers!  
Johnny: W-Was?  
Dad: Die neue Nachbarin ist mit ihrer Tochter vorbei gekommen und wir sind ein wenig ins Gespräch gekommen. Sie sind morgen zum Essen eingeladen. Ihr Sohn wird auch kommen! Sie hat mir erzählt, dass ihr beiden so nett zueinander seid. Ich bin froh, dass du endlich mal mehr Kontakte knüpfst, mein Sohn!

Er wischte sich mit seiner rosa Socke eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.  
Dad: Du wirst so schnell erwachsen. In deinem Alter hatte ich auch keine Freunde. 

Ich grinste Dad an, aber innerlich baute sich ein lauter Schrei aus Entsetzen und Selbstmitleid auf, der nie seine Freiheit finden würde.  
Dad: Es fühlt sich so an, als hättest du gestern bei den Freezers geklingelt.  
Johnny: Es war gestern..

Brians Sicht: 

Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen: Ich werde bei Eugenes Plan mitmachen.  
Ich wollte ihn gerade anrufen, um ihm von meiner Entscheidung zu berichten, als ich Schritte hörte. Kleine Schritte, gefolgt von größeren. Es klopfte an meiner Tür. Es handelte sich um Claire und meine Mutter.  
Mom: Brian, ich wollte dir bescheid sagen, dass wir morgen zum Abendessen von Hugh und seiner Familie eingeladen sind.  
Brian: Hugh? Wer ist das?  
Mom: Oh, es tut mir leid, ich habe vergessen, dass du die Namen unserer Nachbarn noch nicht kennst. Hugh ist der Vater von Johnny.  
Brian: Von Johnny??  
Mom: Ja, von Johnny. Ihr habt euch gestern so gut verstanden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euch sehr schnell anfreunden werdet!  
Brian: J-Ja, Mom, das Abendessen wird bestimmt perfekt ablaufen.  
Claire: Brian will mit Johnny kuscheln!  
Brian: Wie bitte?

Claire lief zu meiner Fensterbank.  
Claire: Brian, da stehen Tassen an deinem Fenster, ich will auch mal raus gucken!

Sie versuchte, auf die Fensterbank zu klettern.  
Claire: Brian kann vom Fenster aus Johnny beobachten!

Ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde. Ich versuchte, dies zu vertuschen, indem ich an die Wand starrte.  
Mom: Claire, geh doch schon mal in dein Zimmer. Du musst noch deinen Mittagsschlaf halten.  
Claire: Mr. Berry auch?  
Mom: Ja, Mr. Berry auch.  
Claire: Okay, Mami! 

Claire lief aus meinem Zimmer und ich war nun mit meiner Mutter alleine. Ich befürchtete, dass es einen Grund gab, wieso sie mich ohne Claires Anwesenheit sprechen wollte.  
Brian: Danke.  
Mom: War dir das, was Claire gesagt hat, unangenehm?  
Brian: Natürlich war es das. Sie hat behauptet, dass ich Johnny beobachte!

Sie legte sanft eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war wie immer sanft und freundlich.  
Mom: Brian, kann es sein, dass du dich nicht zu Mädchen hingezogen fühlst, sondern zu Jungs? Ich möchte dich das schon seit Wochen fragen.  
Brian: Du denkst, dass ich homosexuell bin?  
Mom: Du kannst mir alles sagen, ich bin deine Mutter. Es ist nicht schlimm, schwul zu sein. Du bist und bleibst mein Sohn.  
Brian: Ich bin mir um ehrlich zu sein selbst nicht sicher.  
Mom: Du kannst immer damit ehrlich sein. Behalte immer im Kopf, dass ich dich bei allem unterstützen werde.  
Brian: Danke, Mom.  
Mom: Ich lasse dich dann mal in Ruhe. Claire wartet bestimmt schon darauf, dass ich ihr ein Märchen vorlese. 

Ich war erneut alleine.  
Was ließ meine Mom denken, dass ich schwul bin? Ich habe noch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht.Vielleicht war da ja etwas dran. Ich habe mich nie wirklich für Mädchen interessiert. Ich hatte höchstens eine Zeit lang eine Phase, in der ich unbedingt wissen wollte, wie es war, mit einem Mädchen zusammen zu sein. Das Interesse ist schnell verloren gegangen. Aber ich hatte noch nie wirklich ein Auge auf einen Jungen geworfen.  
Fühlte ich mich vielleicht zu Johnny hingezogen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Ich zog diesen Entschluss sicherlich nur wegen der Frage meiner Mutter.  
Johnny ist ein Egoist und dazu mein Rivale. Hässlich war er keineswegs. Seine Haare sahen flauschig aus und er hatte eine schöne Augenfarbe, aber das bewies keineswegs, ob ich auf ihn stand. Man fand an so gut wie jedem Menschen einzelne Aspekte gut oder schlecht (außer bei Eugene, er ist nur schlecht). Ich schämte mich dafür, überhaupt diesen Gedanken gedacht zu haben. Welcher Bösewicht denkt auf diese Weise über seinen Rivalen nach?  
Aber gleichzeitig schien es so plausibel...wieso fühlte ich mich sonst dazu gezwungen, Johnny konstant auf die Nerven zu gehen? Das würde auch erklären, wieso ich es nie schaffte, ihn Eugene zu überbringen. Und dann kam noch die Sache mit dem Mitleid.  
Nein, ich bilde mir das nur ein!  
Ich griff zu meinem Handy und ging durch meine Kontaktliste. Ich rief die als ,,Fettsack“ eingespeicherte Nummer an und wartete. Er nahm den Anruf an.  
Bling Bling Boy: Heyy Schneemann, hast du eine Entscheidung getroffen?  
Brian: Ja, das habe ich. Ich mache bei eurem Plan mit. 

Ich legte auf, ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten und fasste mir mit der Hand an den Kopf. Es war die richtige Entscheidung. Ich war noch nicht bereit dazu, mein Leben als Bösewicht und Unruhestifter aufzugeben.  
So wichtig konnte mir Johnny einfach nicht sein.

Johnnys Sicht: 

Ich habe mich in mein Zimmer verkrochen. Dukey schaute aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Auto- und Fahrradfahrer. Was ich davon halten sollte, dass ich Brian wieder sehen würde, wusste ich nicht.  
Es würde auf jeden Fall ziemlich anstrengend sein, unsere Konflikte zu verheimlichen. Die Atmosphäre wäre sehr angespannt. Wie ein Bogen, der darauf wartet, dass wir alleine sind, damit diese Spannungen zu einem Streit werden. Brian ist schon beim letzten Mal zu weit gegangen. Er schien mich wirklich auslöschen zu wollen. Würde er noch weiter gehen? Vielleicht sollte ich mal versuchen, ihn nicht zu provozieren. Es wäre einen Versuch wert. Dazu mochte ich den netten Brian irgendwie. Es war viel angenehmer, in seiner Nähe zu sein, wenn er nicht die Chance hatte, mir eins auszuwischen.  
Wenn das Verhältnis zwischen uns auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, war ich in der Lage, es zu kontrollieren. Zumindest zum Teil. Ich wäre auf keinen Fall in der Lage, Brians Besessenheit zum Bösen aufzuhalten. Ihm ist seine Rolle als der Gehirneinfrierer zu Kopf gestiegen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung,wie er sich vor seinem plötzlichen Lebenswandel verhalten hat, aber mir gegenüber hatte er kein Erbarmen. Da er vor einigen Jahren versucht hat, Porkbelly einzufrieren, vermute ich, dass er auch vom Rest der Menschheit nicht viel hielt. Er machte seiner zweiten Identität alle Ehre, denn beide seiner Seiten waren kalt. Bloß dass Brian nur emotional kalt ist und der Gehirneinfrierer auf emotionale und körperliche Art kalt. Obwohl, Brian hat sehr kalte Hände. Das wusste ich nur wegen seinem Versuch, mich zu erwürgen.  
Dass er es überhaupt so weit treiben wollte, überraschte mich. Er hat so schnell gehandelt ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ich habe nicht einmal ein Zeichen der Reue in seinem mordlustigen Blick erkannt. Wenn seine kleine Schwester ihn nicht unterbrochen hätte, wäre ich wahrscheinlich seit gestern tot.  
Ich kannte seine Schwester noch nicht so gut, aber er schien sie zu respektieren. Vielleicht waren seine Schwester und seine Mutter die einzigen Menschen auf diesem Planeten, die er nicht hasste. Etwas in mir wollte Teil davon sein. So merkwürdig es auch klang, ich wollte, dass er nett zu mir ist. Seit gestern bekam ich diese Wunschvorstellung einfach nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf. Ich war immer noch wütend auf ihn, aber ich wollte ihn verstehen. Ich wollte wissen, was ihn dazu motivierte, so gut wie jeden als Feind zu sehen.  
Ich glaubte seiner Aussage, dass er wegen dem Professor der Technik Universität böse geworden ist, kein Stück. Ich war bei diesem beschriebenen Moment dabei. Es war mein erster Kampf mit dem Gehirneinfrierer. Der Professor ist zwar tatsächlich sehr unfreundlich zu Brian gewesen, aber das war nie im Leben ein Grund, böse zu werden. So eine Entscheidung trifft man nicht spontan. Er muss es schon davor vor gehabt haben. Alles war geplant. Er hat förmlich darauf gewartet, dass jemand sich über seine Kaffeemaschine lustig macht.  
Johnny: Dukey, denkst du, dass ich für den Hass von Brian verantwortlich bin? 

Er drehte sich um und schaute mich verwirrt an.  
Dukey: Wie kommst du denn darauf? Er wollte sich schon an dir rächen, bevor du überhaupt etwas gemacht hast.  
Johnny: Ich glaube, ich ärgere ihn zu viel.  
Dukey: Er nimmt alles, was du sagst,persönlich. Es ist seine Schuld, wenn er so verbittert ist, dass er einen Witz über seine Nase ernst nimmt.  
Johnny: Du könntest recht haben-  
Dukey: Hast du je mit bekommen, wie er über sich selbst gelacht hat? Nein. Siehst du? Du musst dich nicht schlecht fühlen. Du löst zwar eine Kettenreaktion aus, aber er ist auch ein Teil davon. An einem Streit sind beide Seiten schuld.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich antworten sollte. Ich stütze meinen Kopf an meinem Arm ab und merkte nicht, dass ich einen Gedanken laut aussprach.  
Johnny: Durch einen Streit wird seine Nase auch nicht kleiner. 

Dukey lachte über diesen Kommentar.  
Dukey: Beenden wir dieses Gespräch, du bist wieder mal nicht wieder zu erkennen. Lass uns eine Runde zocken, bevor du auch noch anfängst, jeden zu hassen.

Dukey hat erneut recht. Ich bin zu einem Spaßverderber geworden. Dabei hatte ich genug Zeit bis zum Abendessen morgen. Ich hatte eigentlich gar keinen Grund, mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich werde schon nicht mit Brian alleine gelassen und wenn doch, dann spreche ich ihn auf seine Taten an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir leid, dass ich meine Kapitel immer mit sinnlosem Schrott in die Länge ziehe xD
> 
> also brian big gae


	8. Doch nicht so kalt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist Samstag, der Tag, an dem das gemeinsame Abendessen der beiden Familien Test und Freezer stattfinden wird. Das ist nicht das schlimmste: Johnny begegnet morgens Brian, welcher wie ausgetauscht ist.

Johnnys Sicht: 

Dukey ist einfach ein Lebensretter. Ohne ihn würde ich in meinen verwirrenden Gedankenmustern versinken. Egal, was die anderen sagen, ich zähle ihn als einen Teil meiner Familie. Ich sehe ihn nicht als Hund. Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich und ich konnte mir ein Leben ohne ihn nicht vorstellen. Er achtete immer darauf, wie es mir ging und sorgte dafür, dass ich einen optimistischeren Blick auf die Welt hatte. Mit seiner Hilfe war das positive Denken ein Kinderspiel.  
Wir spielten gegeneinander Smash Bros und vergaßen die Zeit. Wir dachten nicht einmal daran, etwas essen zu gehen, weil wir zu sehr darauf fixiert waren, dem anderen zu beweisen, wer der bessere Spieler war. Ich wachte am nächsten Morgen mit schrecklichen Rückenschmerzen und einer Pfote in meinem Gesicht auf. Wir müssen wohl eingeschlafen sein! Und ich habe auch noch auf meinem Kontroller gelegen. Ich drückte Dukeys Pfote weg und versuchte, aufzustehen. Durch den plagenden Schmerz, der dadurch kam, musste ich laut stöhnen. Ich hoffte darauf, dass diese Beschwerden sich nicht beim Abendessen melden würden, aber es sah eher schlecht für mich aus. Ich machte einige Dehnübungen und traf den spontanen Beschluss, dass ich nach dem Frühstück ein wenig joggen würde. Der Februar wird mich mit seinen Schneeüberresten und seinem schrecklichen Wetter nicht aufhalten!   
Ich kniete mich vor dem schlafenden Dukey hin und dachte darüber nach, ihn aufzuwecken. Er sah so friedlich aus. Was, wenn er gerade etwas angenehmes träumte? Ich zögerte zwar, schaffte es aber letztendlich, mich selbst dazu zu überreden, ihn zu wecken. Es war bereits halb 10, was bedeutete, dass meine Eltern und die Zwillinge gerade dabei waren, zu frühstücken. Ich ging mit den Klamotten von gestern und unordentlichen Haaren nach unten. In der Küche saßen nur meine Mutter und mein Vater.   
Johnny: Guten Morgen.   
Mom: Guten Morgen, Johnny. Hast du gut geschlafen?   
Johnny: Ja, halbwegs. Wo sind Mary und Susan?   
Dad: Sie haben bereits gegessen und sind wieder ins Labor gegangen.   
Johnny: Sie nehmen ihr aktuelles Projekt sehr ernst.   
Mom: Das stimmt. Sie haben sehr stolz davon erzählt.  
Dad: Sie waren nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber, dass wir heute Besuch haben werden, aber sie müssen sich auch mal eine Auszeit nehmen.

Ich hörte Dad zu, während ich ein mit Hackbraten belegtes Toastbrot auf meinen Teller legte.   
Dad: Ich hoffe mal, dass sie sich zumindest ordentlich schick machen! Wir müssen doch einen guten Eindruck erzeugen.  
Johnny: Um wie viel Uhr kommen die Freezers?   
Dad: Sie kommen um halb sechs, also hast du noch genug Zeit, um dich fertig zu machen.  
Johnny: Okay, Dad.   
Dad: Was es zu Essen gibt, ist ein Geheimnis. 

Vielleicht war es ja mal etwas anderes als Hackbraten, aber ich bezweifelte das. Als ich mit dem Frühstück fertig war, gingen Dukey und ich nach draußen. Ich hatte vor, eine Runde zu laufen. Dukey folgte mir. Um diese Uhrzeit war fast niemand draußen. Die meisten schliefen bestimmt noch oder genossen das Wochenende, was ich als Vorteil sah. Es war immer unangenehm, einem Klassenkameraden außerhalb der Schulzeit über den Weg zu laufen.  
Heute hatte ich Glück. Die einzigen Menschen, an denen ich vorbei lief,waren andere Jogger und Kinder. Ich rutschte mehrmals auf dem ,,Schnee“ aus, fiel aber nicht auf den Boden. Ein weiterer Beweis, dass der Februar ein schrecklicher Monat ist.   
Kurz vor meinem Haus entdeckte ich Brian vor der Haustür der Freezers. Er trug Claire auf dem Rücken und sie schien den Spaß ihres Lebens zu haben. Ich wollte die beiden nicht stören, also ging ich so unauffällig wie möglich nach Hause.   
Claire: Johnny, Johnny! Brian, da ist Johnny! 

Mist, sie hat mich bemerkt. Ich drehte mich um und winkte.  
Johnny: Hey,ihr beiden!   
Brian: Hi.   
Johnny: Brian, du scheinst dich ja richtig zu freuen!  
Brian: Mhm. 

Claire löste sich von Brian und stellte sich neben ihn.   
Claire: Brian ist soo stark, er kann dich bestimmt auch Huckepack tragen!  
Brian: Wir sollten es nicht ausprobieren. 

Sie setzte einen bettelnden Blick auf.   
Claire: Och, bitte, Brian. Versuch es doch zumindest.  
Johnny: Claire, wenn er es nicht will, dann- 

Ich brachte meinen Satz nicht zu Ende, weil zwei Arme sich um mich schlungen und ich mit einem Ruck hoch gehoben wurde. Brian keuchte auf. Entweder hat er mein Gewicht oder seine Stärke falsch eingeschätzt.  
Oder beides.   
Johnny: Zu schwach?   
Brian: N-Nein. 

Sein Griff fühlte sich wie eine Umarmung an. Sein Groff presste unsere Körper aneinander und wir waren uns so nahe, dass zwischen uns kein Blatt Papier passen würde. Das hing wahrscheinlich damit zusammen, dass er verhindern wollte, dass ich runter falle. In dieser winterlichen Kälte konnte ich seine Körperwärme spüren, was ich bei jemanden mit so kalten Händen nicht erwartet hätte. Mein Gesicht war ein wenig höher als seines, was für mich als Errungenschaft zählte, weil ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben größer als Brian war. Ich konnte ihm direkt ins Gesicht sehen, seine Wangen haben eine rötliche Färbung angenommen. Gründe dafür waren wahrscheinlich mein Gewicht, die Temperatur und dieser komische Moment. Ich konnte nicht einschätzen, wie lange dieser Moment anhielt, er fühlte sich unendlich lang und kurz zugleich an. Brian ließ mich ohne Warnung los und fing an, den Blickkontakt zu mir zu meiden. Claire brach mit ihrem Klatschen die unangenehme Stille.   
Claire: Siehst du, Johnny? Er ist super stark!  
Johnny: Naja, ,,stark“ würde ich ihn nicht nennen-  
Brian: Ich bin kein Gewichtheber.   
Johnny: Ich bin doch keine Hantel!   
Brian: Du wiegst deutlich mehr als eine Hantel. 

Claire fing an, zu lachen. Ich habe für einige Sekunden vergessen, dass sie auch dabei war. Ich brauchte schnell eine Ausrede, bevor sie auf die Idee kam, mich einzuladen.  
Johnny: Ich gehe dann mal. Ich habe zu tun. Bis zum Abendessen, ihr beiden.  
Claire: Tschüssi, Johnny!  
Brian: Bis später.

Ich ging zu meinem Zuhause, ohne hinter mich zu sehen. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass meine Augen denen von Brian begegneten. Die Atmosphäre zwischen uns war bereits unangenehm genug. Warum war Brian so nett zu mir? Er hat sogar versucht, normal mit mir zu sprechen und er hat mich nicht fies angeguckt. Lag es wirklich daran, dass ich keinen dummen Witz über ihn gemacht habe? Vielleicht tat er auch nur so, weil Claire in der Nähe war.   
Es ist unmöglich, Brian einzuschätzen. Er hat Stimmungsschwankungen. Vielleicht hat er ja seine Tage oder so.  
Als ich die Haustür schloss, meldete sich Dukey zu Wort.   
Dukey: Das war eigenartig.   
Johnny: Das kannst du laut sagen.   
Dukey: Ist Brian der Sklave von diesem kleinen Kind?   
Johnny: Von Claire, seiner kleinen Schwester? Ich würde es nicht als Sklaverei bezeichnen. Sein Verhalten kommt eher übertriebenem Respekt nahe. Oder er ist schlecht darin, nein zu ihr zu sagen, weil er sie nicht enttäuschen möchte.   
Dukey: Vielleicht hat er Angst davor, dass seine Nase noch größer wird.   
Johnny: Aber Pinocchios Nase ist doch durch das Lügen gewachsen.   
Dukey: Johnny, ich bin ein Hund. Wieso sollte ich mich mit Märchen auskennen?   
Johnny: Ein sprechender Hund, der schlecht in Smash Bros ist.   
Dukey: Hey, sei mal nicht so frech! Du hast mir den halb kaputten Kontroller gegeben!  
Johnny: Willst du eine Revanche? Ich mach dich auch fertig, wenn du den anderen Kontroller hast.  
Dukey: Dir zeig ich es! 

Wir wollten gerade in mein Zimmer gehen, als mein Dad diesen Plan zunichte machte.  
Dad: Johnny, deine Mutter und ich gehen jetzt einkaufen. Wärst du bitte so nett, unsere Pflanzen zu gießen und den Teppich im Wohnzimmer zu staubsaugen? Du warst gestern so hilfsbereit.   
Johnny: Ja, Dad.   
Dad: Vielen Dank, Johnny! 

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Dad hatte das Talent, in den unpassendsten Momenten zu stören. Aber ich wollte keinen Ärger bekommen, also griff ich zum Staubsauger. Jetzt stellt sich natürlich die Frage, ob ich beim Staubsaugen gute Arbeit geleistet habe. Naja..die Meinungen sind gespalten. Ich habe den Teppich bis auf den letzten Krümmel sauber bekommen, habe mich aber in den Kabeln verfangen und bin mehrmals gestolpert. Das Auseinanderknoten des Kabelsalats erwies sich als sehr arbeitsintensiv, aber ich habe es geschafft, den Staubsauger unversehrt an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurück zu bringen. Da meine Eltern nicht zu Hause waren, konnte Dukey mir beim Blumengießen helfen. Ich hatte in meinem Zimmer keine Pflanzen, aber das Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern sah aus wie ein Dschungel. Sie hatten sogar Bonsai Bäume! Manchmal fragte ich mich, oh sie Angst davor hatten, nachts nicht genug Sauerstoff zu bekommen, was eine absurde Vorstellung war. Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Wasser jede einzelne Pflanze brauchte, weswegen ich dazu gezwungen war, zu raten. Zum Glück konnte ich mit der Gießkanne besser umgehen als mit dem Staubsauger. Es gab keine Kabel, in welchen ich mich verfangen konnte wie eine Fliege in einem Spinnennetz und nur ein kleiner Teil des Wassers ging daneben. Ich ließ die Gießkanne auf der Fensterbank stehen und suchte Dukey. Er starrte auf eine kleine Palme im Wohnzimmer (ich glaube, meine Eltern versuchen, hier Urlaub zu machen...).   
Johnny: Hey Dukes, bist du fertig?   
Dukey: Ja, ich beobachte einen Marienkäfer.

Weil es ihm so wichtig war, sich diesen Marienkäfer anzugucken, schaltete ich den Fernseher an. Es war echt langweilig, nicht zu tun zu haben. Ich hatte keine Lust darauf, alleine zu zocken, Mary und Susan hatten keine Experimente zum Ausprobieren und Freunde..ich habe keine Freunde!  
Im Fernsehen lief wie immer nur Müll. Es gab viel zu viele Werbekanäle und die Nachrichten berichteten nur über belangloses Zeug. Bei den Kinderserien wollte ich erst gar nicht anfangen. Sie sind viel zu bunt und haben mittlerweile nicht mal eine richtige Story. Was ist nur aus dem Fernsehen geworden? So viele tolle Serien liefen nicht mehr. Es war echt enttäuschend. Ich ließ Mediashop als Hintergrundgeräusch laufen, während ich mich durch Instagram scrollte.  
Ich postete nie wirklich etwas, ich bin eher die Art von Person, die Bilder liket und so gut wie nie kommentiert.  
Die meisten Bilder, die mir empfohlen wurden, waren Memes, welche mehrmals geklaut wurden, was man an den ganzen Wasserzeichen erkennen konnte und Beichten, welche zu 90% ausgedacht waren. Die Leute aus meiner Klasse waren nicht gerade besser.Die Mädchen posteten Tik Toks, welche nicht einmal kreativ waren, sondern aktuellen Trends folgten, und Facebook depri-Spruch Bilder. Wenn sie den Mut fanden, Bilder von sich hochzuladen, beinhalteten sie ein Duckface oder einen viel zu großen Ausschnitt. Die Jungs dagegen machten oberkörperfrei Selfies vor Spiegeln oder Bilder von Statussymbolen, die fake aussahen. Ahh, wundervoll. Ich liebe das Internet.   
Ich schaute mir meine Privatnachrichten durch.Ich blockierte eine Porno-Seite, welche Eigenwerbung machte und ignorierte die 72 Nachrichten von Bling Bling Boy, weil diese wahrscheinlich nur leere Drohungen oder kontextlose Bilder von Diamanten waren. Als ich mein Handy ausschaltete, wurde der Nicer Dicer im Fernsehen beworben. Alle paar Sekunden wurde der Name des Produkts erwähnt, damit auch der dümmste Zuschauer ihn sich merkte. Dukey hatte mittlerweile mit seiner Käfer-Beobachtung aufgehört und saß neben mir. Er schien vom Nicer Dicer sehr fasziniert zu sein, weil er schwanzwedelnd auf den Bildschirm starrte und seinen Blick keine Sekunde lang vom Bildschirm weg bewegte.   
Johnny: Dukey, was ist an dem Ding so interessant?  
Dukey: Das ,,Ding“ ist praktisch.   
Johnny: Du schneidest nie Lebensmittel. Außerdem ist das eine Brotdose mit einer Klinge dran. Auf welchem Planeten ist so etwas bitte 50 Euro wert??  
Dukey: Man bekommt weitere Klingen und ein Kochbuch als Bonus...okay, nein, das Ding ist wirklich Quatsch. Aber cooler Quatsch-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, ich erleide durch den Schulstart einen Hirntod!   
> Meine Kreativität zeigt mir konstant den Mittelfinger.


	9. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Abendessen findet statt, doch es läuft nicht so, wie Johnny es sich vorgestellt hat. Brian ist ungewöhnlich ruhig und scheint seine Existenz zu ignorieren.

Johnnys Sicht:  
Dukey und ich brachten etwa eine halbe Stunde lang weiter dumme Kommentare zu Werbungen, bis ich das Klimpern eines Schlüssels hörte. Panisch schaltete ich den Fernseher aus und stand auf, um zur Haustür zu gehen. Meine Eltern traten mit je zwei vollen Einkaufstüten herein, welche sie in die Küche brachten.  
Johnny: Dad, ich bin fertig. Darf ich endlich in mein Zimmer gehen?  
Dad: Hast du im Wohnzimmer gestaubsaugt?  
Johnny: Ja, Dad.  
Dad: Und die Pflanzen gegossen?  
Johnny: Jaa, Daad.  
Dad: Dann leg schonmal deinen Anzug zurecht. Wir wollen ja schließlich einen guten Eindruck bei den Freezers machen.  
Johnny: Dad, die Freezers kommen zum Essen, nicht zu einem...Vorstellungsgespräch oder einem Ball.  
Dad: Johnny, so geht das nicht. Du kannst nicht mit deinem jetzigen Outfit bei einem Kennenlern-Abendessen erscheinen. Außerdem war dein Anzug teuer. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du ihn nie tragen möchtest.  
Johnny: Ich sehe damit aus wie ein Möchtegern-Anwalt!  
Dad: Keine Widerrede. Beim nächsten Treffen darfst du tragen, was du möchtest. Der erste Eindruck ist wichtig.

Das ergab zwar keinen Sinn, aber ich gab nach und ging in mein Zimmer. Dieses Abendessen wird sowas von lächerlich.  
Ich legte den Anzug, ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Krawatte auf mein Bett. So kann ich doch nicht herumlaufen..  
Dukey gab den Klamotten einen untersuchenden Blick.  
Dukey: Möchtest du das wirklich tragen?  
Johnny: Nein. Aber ich habe auch keine Lust darauf, mir eine Standpauke von meinem Dad anzuhören. 

Vielleicht würde mich die Krawatte ja davor retten, von Brian erwürgt zu werden. Ich zog mich noch nicht um, weil die Revanche mit Dukey definitiv Vorrang hatte.  
Dieses Mal durfte Dukey meinen Controller benutzen und es stellte sich heraus, dass er recht hatte; der andere Controller war wirklich ein wenig kaputt. Einige der Knöpfe reagierten erst bei festem Fingerdruck. Doch dies würde mich nicht davon abhalten, Dukey zu rasieren. Es war dadurch nur eine etwas größere Herausforderung.  
Leider kamen wir nicht dazu, unser Match zu beenden, weil ich hörte, wie Dad aus der Küche nach mir rief. Schnell zog ich den Anzug an und schaute im Spiegel, ob meine Frisur saß. Währenddessen brachte Dukey mir eine Jeans, damit ich nicht in einer Jogginghose vor unseren Besuch trat. Danach eilte ich nach unten, wobei ich fast die Treppen herunter stolperte.  
Vor der Tür standen bereits die Freezers. Mrs. Freezer hatte sich schick gemacht. Sie trug ein figurbetonendes, rotes Kleid. Ihre Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflechtet und sie schien sich gut mit Make-Up auszukennen.  
Brian hatte einen eisblauen Rollkragen Pullover an, was mich ein wenig aufregte. Wie viele hat er bitte?  
Er trug eine sehr müde Claire auf seinen Armen. Sie hatte ein Prinzessinnen Kostüm an, inklusive einem Tiara und einem Zauberstab. Dazu hatte sie einen kleinen lilafarbigen Rucksack dabei, aus welchem ein kaputter Plüsch-Bär herausguckte.  
Ihr Blick richtete sich direkt auf Dukey, welcher neben mir saß und sich die Familie anschaute. Sie fing an, nach dem ,,Hundi“ zu rufen und Brian durch Herumgezapple zu signalisieren, dass er sie runter lassen soll. Als er das tat, rannte sie sofort auf Dukey zu. Sie kuschelte mit ihm und konnte nicht aufhören, ihn zu streicheln. Armer Dukey.  
Dad hatte sich mittlerweile erneut in die Küche verkrümelt und rief von dort aus ,,Das Essen ist bald fertig. Johnny, hol doch schonmal deine Schwestern.“  
Da meine Mutter in einem Gespräch mit der von Brian vertieft war, fiel die Ausrede, dass ich die Gäste nicht alleine lassen möchte, weg. Das bedeutete, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte als meinem Vater stumpf zu gehorchen und mich ins Labor meiner Schwestern zu begeben.

Brians Sicht:  
ich war nun der einzige, der nichts zu tun hatte. Meine Mutter unterhielt sich mit Mrs. Test, Mr. Test war in der Küche und bereitete das Essen vor und Johnny holte seine Schwestern.  
Claire widmete all ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Hund. Sie hatte für diesen Abend extra einige ihrer Spielsachen mitgebracht und setzte sich nun auf den Boden, um eine Krone aus ihrem Rucksack heraus zu kramen, welche sie dem Hund aufsetzte(ich habe seinen Namen bereits vergessen, aber bis nach dem Umzug habe ich gedacht, dass er ein haariges Kind ist, weil er sprechen kann). Er wehrte sich nicht einmal dagegen. Ganz im Gegenteil; er schien sie stolz zu tragen.  
Claire: Du bist jetzt Prinz Hundi und ich bin Prinzessin Claire!

Dabei klopfte sie mehrmals mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Kopf des Hundes.  
Ich nutzte meine Zeit, um mich ein wenig umzusehen. Die Tests haben eine sehr seltsame Einrichtung und schienen Topfpflanzen-Fanatiker zu sein. Das Verhalten des Familienvaters ist ebenfalls merkwürdig. Vielleicht habe ich auch einfach zu wenig Erfahrungen zu diesem Thema.  
Außerdem roch es im Haus komisch...nach einer Mischung aus verbranntem Gammelfleisch und einer vandalierten Parfümerie.  
Ich entdeckte an der Wohnzimmerwand einige Familienfotos. Auf einem von ihnen war Johnny als kleines Kind zu sehen, wie er ein Winnie Puh Kostüm trug. Es fiel mir sehr schwer, bei diesem Anblick nicht laut los zu lachen. Aber irgendwie deprimierte es mich auch, weil ich nie so eine Kindheit hatte und diese auch nie erlangen würde.  
,,Brian, Brian, Johnny ist wieder da! Jetzt könnt ihr kuscheln!“  
Wieso musste Claire sowas unbedingt laut brüllen, während meine Mutter in der Nähe war?  
Ich wurde leicht rot und hoffte, dass niemand etwas davon mitbekommen hat. Doch hierbei sah es eher schlecht für mich aus. Johnny stand wie eingefroren (nein, dieses Mal habe ich keinen Mist gebaut!) da und löcherte mich mit verwirrten Blicken.  
Brian: Claire, nur weil du die ganze Zeit kuscheln möchtest, bedeutet dass nicht, dass die anderen das wollen. 

Sie widmete sich wieder dem Hund und blendete alles andere um sie herum aus. Es war erstaunlich, wie stark sie sich auf ein Thema fixieren kann. Ihre Konzentration wird ihr in ihrem späteren Leben bestimmt als Vorteil dienen.  
Johnny wollte gerade seinen Mund öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, was wahrscheinlich gegen mich gerichtet war, als die Stimme seines Vaters aus der Küche ertönte: ,,Das Essen ist fertig!“  
Alle versammelten sich in der Küche, um ihre Sitzplätze auszusuchen. Ich setzte mich zwischen meine Mutter und Mrs. Test. Claire bestand darauf, neben Johnny zu sitzen, wogegen er anscheinend nichts einzuwenden hatte.  
Ich verspürte nicht das Bedürfnis, Johnny eine zu klatschen. Wo ist mein Hass geblieben?

Johnnys Sicht: 

Claire dazu zu überreden, sich zumindest für einen Moment von ,,Hundi“ zu trennen, erwies sich als Herausforderung. Entweder ist sie stur oder sehr ehrgeizig. Natürlich kann es auch eine Mischung aus beiden sein.  
Als Dad die Haube vom Silbertablett entfernte,schien niemand allzu begeistert über das Gericht zu sein, welches er zubereitet hatte; es handelte sich um einen Hackbraten, welcher mit Ananasscheiben bedeckt wurde. Oh nein, ich habe komplett vergessen, dass er das Zeug zu ,,besonderen Anlässen“ auch noch belegt!  
Ich schaute angewidert auf meine Portion und wusste nicht, was schlimmer war; gegenüber von Brian zu sitzen oder diesen Fraß auf meinem Teller zu haben.  
Apropos Brian:  
Er schien die ganze Zeit über mit seinem Kopf woanders zu sein. Er starrte nachdenklich zur Seite und verschwendete nicht einen Blick an mich. Nicht mal einen feindseligen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Vielleicht hatte er auch keine Lust auf das Essen, was ich verstehen konnte. War er vielleicht Vegetarier? Ich meine, er trinkt wahrscheinlich sowieso fast den ganzen Tag lang nur Kaffee und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass alle Bestandteile von Kaffee vegetarisch sind. Dad hegt einen Groll gegen Vegetarier, weil die seinen Hackbraten ablehnen können, ohne ihn probieren zu müssen.  
Selbst, als die Erwachsenen anfingen, stolz über ihre Kinder zu reden, schenkte er niemandem Beachtung.  
Mrs. Freezer: Brian studiert zur Zeit, aber die meisten Stunden übernimmt er online, damit er sich zu Hause um Claire kümmern kann. Er ist so ein braver Junge!  
Dad: Ich glaube, ein bisschen davon hat sich auf Johnny abgefärbt. Er hat sich in den letzten Tagen so gut benommen, da bekommt man schon Angst, dass er ausgetauscht wurde.  
Mrs. Freezer: Bei seinem Besuch bei uns war er von Anfang an lieb. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Brian nicht der einzige Auslöser für den Verhaltenswechsel war.  
Dad: Was mich immer noch stört, sind Johnnys schulische Leistungen. Der Junge redet einfach nie mit mir, kommt aber dann mit einer Vier in Mathe nach Hause. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll.  
Mrs. Freezer: Ich habe ihm bereits angeboten, dass Brian ihm Nachhilfestunden geben könnte. Die beiden verstehen sich so gut, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nichts dagegen haben.  
Mom: Das ist eine gute Idee, Michelle!  
Dad: Johnny, was hältst du von diesem Vorschlag?

Ich tat einfach so, als ob ich nicht das gesamte Gespräch mitbekommen habe. Eltern haben das Talent, sich so laut über ein Thema zu unterhalten, dass jeder problemlos mithören kann.  
Johnny: J-Ja, das ist eine gute Idee, aber Brian hat doch bestimmt viel zu wenig Zeit, um Nachhilfe zu geben. 

Ich war gerade dabei, mein Leben zu retten. Ich bin einfach ein Genie.  
Mrs. Freezer: An Wochenenden kann ich mich ja um Claire kümmern. Dann hat Brian Zeit, um dir behilflich zu sein. 

Ich schluckte nervös. Dies würde nicht gut enden. Aber ich durfte kein auffälliges Verhalten zeigen.  
Johnny: Mal gucken.  
Dad: Das bedeutet ja. Er möchte die Nachhilfe. 

Wieso mischt sich Dad überall ein? Er schien die kostenlose Nachhilfe als verlockendes Angebot zu sehen.  
Mrs. Freezer: Das ist schön. 

Als die Erwachsenen sich weiter unterhielten, stand ich auf und hob entschuldigend meine Hände hoch.  
Johnny: Ich glaube, ich gehe an die frische Luft, mir geht es nicht so gut.  
Mom: Johnny, ist alles okay?

Plötzlich stand Brian ebenfalls auf.  
Brian: Ich begleite ihn. Wir haben sowieso noch etwas zu besprechen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe geht raus an Juki, weil sie mich sehr dazu motiviert hat, endlich mal weiter zu schreiben. Und sie hat mir ein paar geniale Ideen gegeben! <3<3


	10. Eine leichte Brise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny und Brian verlassen die Küche, um nicht den grauenhaften Hackbraten von Johnnys Dad essen zu müssen und unterhalten sich stattdessen vor Johnnys Haustür. Dabei findet Johnny heraus, dass Brian ein Geheimnis hat.

Johnnys Sicht: 

Durch meine Verwirrung bekam ich die bewertenden Blicke meiner Eltern fast nicht mit. Ich beschloss, einfach mit Brian nach draußen zu gehen, statt Aufsehen zu erregen, indem ich anfing, mich zu beschweren. Dukey, dieser elende Verräter, kam nicht mit, weil er bei Claire bleiben wollte.   
Bei jedem Schritt distanzierten wir uns ein Stück mehr von den Erwachsenen, was mich nervös machte. Was hatte Brian vor? Er wollte mir sicherlich keinen seelischen Beistand leisten. Als wir draußen ankamen, machte ich mich bereits auf meinen Tod bereit und verabschiedete mich geistig bei den anderen.  
Doch Brian blieb ruhig. Er schaute mich leicht besorgt an und schien darauf zu warten, dass ich mich rechtfertigte oder ihm mein Herz ausschüttete.  
Meine Menschenkenntnisse sind schrecklich.   
Ich wusste nicht, was und ob ich etwas sagen sollte.   
Brian: Ist es normal, dass ihr beim Abendessen wie Anwälte herum läuft?  
Johnny: Das habe ich auch gesagt! Mein Vater fand die Idee, diese bescheuerten Anzüge zu tragen, so toll...  
Brian: Er scheint noch gestörter zu sein als du. Wer legt Ananas auf Hackbraten? Habe ich einen Entwicklungsschritt der Pizza verpasst? Das ist eine Sünde! 

Dieser Kommentar brachte mich zum Lachen. Selbst Brian musste ein wenig schmunzeln.   
Johnny: Naja, mein Vater hat zumindest keine Rollkragen-Pulli-Sammlung.  
Brian: Hey, zumindest laufe ich nicht so herum, als ob ich auf einer Beerdigung war.  
Johnny: Es war nicht meine Idee, sondern die meines Vaters. Du hast dich bestimmt ohne Befehle deiner Mutter umgezogen.   
Brian: Ich habe nur einen Rollkragen Pullover angezogen, um dich zu ärgern. 

Er setzte ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf, was mich ein wenig aus dem Konzept brachte.   
Johnny: Du machst dir dadurch nur den ersten Eindruck bei meinen Eltern kaputt. Die denken beziehungsweise WISSEN jetzt dass du schwul bist.   
Brian: Woher willst du das jetzt wissen? Außerdem bin ich nicht schwul! Wie oft soll ich dir das sagen?  
Johnny: Bis du es mir bewiesen hast.

Seine Wangen nahmen einen dunklen Rotton an und er schaute zur Seite. Ich realisierte zu spät, dass es nicht an der Kälte lag.  
Johnny: Ach komm. Ein Schwulenwitz mehr oder weniger macht doch auch nichts aus.   
Brian: Ok, was könnten ein Schwuler und du gemeinsam haben?   
Johnny: Wir sind beide männlich?   
Brian: Falsch. Beide enttäuschen ihre Familie. Wie wäre es, wenn du deine enttäuscht und diesen überfancy Fummel ausziehst? 

Ich musste bei diesem Kommentar überrascht aufkeuchen, weil er unerwartet kam und ich nicht so ganz wusste, was Brian damit meinte.   
Johnny: W-worauf willst du hinaus?  
Brian: Dass du dich umziehst, du Perversling!   
Johnny: Hey, das ist gar keine so schlechte Idee! Warte, ich komme gleich wieder. 

Ich rannte schnell die Treppen zu meinem Zimmer hoch und zog einen random schwarzen Hoodie an, der auf meinem Fernseher lag. Ich sollte endlich mal mein Zimmer aufräumen..  
Den Anzug warf ich einfach auf den Boden. Den würde ich fürs erste nicht mehr brauchen. Dann rannte ich wieder nach unten. Die anderen waren immer noch am reden, weswegen mein Vater nicht bemerkte. Brian hat geduldig auf mich gewartet.   
Brian: Du siehst aus wie ein Emo.   
Johnny: Wow, Danke. Und du wie ein Gaylord.   
Brian: Dann siehst du eben aus wie ein schwuler Emo.  
Johnny: Was?  
Brian: Was?

Brian fing erneut an, zu lachen. Irgendwie gefiel mir seine Lache. Sie war sehr ansteckend. Als ich nach meinem Lachanfall wieder zu Atem kam, versuchte ich, ein etwas ernsteres Thema anzusprechen(bin ich ein Spaßverderber?).  
Johnny: Warum warst du eigentlich vorhin so ruhig? Hast du über etwas nachgedacht?

Er wurde wieder leicht rot und brauchte einen Moment, um auf meine Frage zu antworten. 

Brians Sicht:   
Johnnys Frage kam sehr unerwartet, weswegen ich ein wenig Zeit brauchte, um mir zu überlegen, was ich am besten antworten sollte.   
Ich habe die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht, wieso ich keine Motivation dazu hatte, Johnny etwas anzutun. Was bin ich nur für ein Rivale? Irgendetwas in mir hatte Probleme damit, ihn zu hassen. Vielleicht hatte ich ja wirklich Mitleid um ihn.Vielleicht hatte ich Mitleid mit seiner Familie, die ihn offensichtlich über alles liebte. Oder es lag daran, dass ich die Bilder von seiner Kindheit gesehen habe. Wieso sollte ich jemandem etwas antun, wenn ich selbst viel miterleben musste?  
Habe ich verlernt, wie mein Lieblingswort ,,Rache“ funktioniert?   
Es würde mir auf jeden Fall sehr schwer fallen, ihn am Montag einzufrieren. Wer hätte denn wissen können, dass Johnny zu so einem friedlichen Verhalten fähig ist? Er ist mir fast schon sympathisch geworden, was mir Sorgen bereitete. Warum konnte ich nicht ein mal an etwas anderes denken? 

Die Wahrheit sollte er auf jeden Fall nicht erfahren. Besonders weil ich selber nicht genau sagen konnte, was die Wahrheit war. Ich wollte mir gar nicht erst vorstellen, was er von mir denken würde, wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass ich über ihn nachgedacht habe.   
Johnny: Hallo? Noch da? Hast du meine Frage überhaupt verstanden?

Ich zupfte nervös an meinen Ärmeln und an meinem Kragen herum und schluckte. Ich versuchte, ihm zu antworten, dass ich über etwas unwichtiges nachgedacht habe, aber es kam nur unverständlich genuscheltes Gemurmel heraus, welches man wahrscheinlich nicht einmal als Sprache identifizieren konnte.   
Johnny: Wie bitte? Kannst du es mir bitte auf Deutsch sagen? Ich wusste nicht, dass du eine Fremdsprache beherrscht.   
Brian: Ich habe gesagt, dass es nicht wichtig ist.   
Johnny: Es scheint zumindest für dich ziemlich wichtig gewesen zu sein. Du hast auf niemanden geachtet und die Wand angestarrt!

Und wieder konnte ich ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Seine interessierten, nach Wissen bettelnden Augen lösten in mir eine unbekannte Art von Unbehagen aus. Es war ungewohnt, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen und für jemanden interessant zu sein.   
Brian: Wieso möchtest du es überhaupt wissen? Was würde es dir bringen?   
Johnny: Ich war einfach neugierig. Und wer weiß, was du für böse Pläne ausheckst! 

Der letzte Satz kam nicht wirklich überzeugend rüber. Er war – warum auch immer – ebenfalls nervös und versuchte, mich anzulügen.   
Brian: Ich habe nicht über böse Pläne nachgedacht. Bist du jetzt endlich zufrieden?  
Johnny: Ich glaube dir nicht so recht.   
Brian: Du musst mir ja auch nicht glauben.

Ich erlangte den Mut, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. In ihnen lag eine Mischung aus Verwunderung und Reue, wenn auch schlecht versteckt.   
Johnny: S-sag mir die Wahrheit!   
Brian: Nein!   
Johnny: Dann muss es doch etwas böses sein!   
Brian: Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass Menschen auch so etwas wie ein Privatleben haben.   
Johnny: Oh...du hast über etwas persönliches nachgedacht? 

Ich schaffte es nicht einmal, ihm zu antworten. Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Ich schaute auf den Boden, um mich davon abzuhalten, in seine Augen zu starren.  
Johnny: Brian, es tut mir-   
Brian: Ich habe die Bilder von dir gesehen. Im Wohnzimmer. 

Johnnys Sicht:   
Ich war verwirrt. Wieso sollte er über Bilder aus meiner Kindheit nachdenken?   
Johnny: Ich verstehe nicht, wie das eine etwas mit den anderen zu tun hat..  
Brian: Musst du nicht. Es ist besser so, wenn du es nicht verstehst. Selbst jemand wie du hat sich eine gute Kindheit verdient...heh.

Ich verstand so langsam, worauf er hinaus wollte.   
Johnny: Du...hast mich mit dir verglichen?   
Brian: Dieses Bären Kostüm! Hat man dich dazu gezwungen, es anzuziehen oder warst du ein so großer Winnie Puh Fan? 

Er fing an, zu lachen, aber seine Lache klang gespielt und hatte einen Hauch von Schmerz in sich. Er lenkte von meiner Frage ab und verheimlichte etwas vor mir.   
Johnny: Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du nicht darüber nachgedacht hast, ob ich Winnie Puh mag oder nicht.

Sein Lachen erstarb und wurde durch Panik ersetzt. Er schaute erneut weg und schien nicht ganz zu wissen, was er mit seinen Armen anfangen sollte. Er war in diesem Moment ein größeres Chaos als meine Mitschüler beim Vortragen eines Referats. Ich habe es geschafft, Brian zu entblößen und das auch noch komplett ungewollt.   
Brian: I-Ich...also...haha, nein, alles gut.   
Johnny: Du wirkst total aufgebracht. 

Er war mit dieser Situation überfordert und hatte mittlerweile seine Arme um sich geschlungen. Entweder weil ihm kalt war oder weil er sich sehr unsicher fühlte und in diesem Moment Schutz brauchte. Irgendwie tat er mir leid, aber irgendwie hat er es sich auch verdient, ein wenig zu leiden.   
Brian: E-es hat mich nur ein wenig an meine Kindheit erinnert. Nichts besonderes.   
Johnny: Bist du dir sicher?   
Brian: Ja.   
Johnny: Wenn es hier um eine normale Kindheit gehen würde, würdest du nicht herumzappeln wie ein in Panik versetztes Huhn.  
Brian: ich möchte nicht drüber reden.   
Johnny: Du hast recht. Es geht mich nichts an. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nachgebohrt habe. 

Meine Neugier in den Fokus zu rücken war ein großer Fehler. Brian schien etwas zu verheimlichen. Etwas schlimmes, was sein Verstand einfach nicht loslassen wollte. Aber ich hatte auf keinen Fall das recht, ihn dazu zu zwingen, mit mir darüber zu reden. Selbst wenn es hierbei um Brian ging.  
Ich umarmte ihn.  
Er brauchte diese Umarmung gerade mehr als jede andere Person in dieser Stadt. 

Brians Sicht:  
Ich habe mich nicht auf eine Umarmung von Johnny gefasst gemacht. Und dann auch noch eine,welche nicht aus Versehen oder durch Claire zu Stande gekommen ist.   
Tausend Emotionen sprudelten aus mir heraus.  
Doch statt wie ein normaler Mensch die Umarmung zu erwidern schubste ich ihn von mir weg,was ich direkt wieder bereute.  
Brian: Was soll das werden?   
Johnny: Eine Umarmung. Was denn sonst?  
Brian: Und dann nennst du mich schwul? Ich mach dich fertig!

Ich zog ihn an mich und machte aus seinen Haaren ein Chaos, während er schreiend und nach Freiheit kämpfend herum zappelte. Als sein Vater nach draußen kam, taten wir so, als wäre nichts geschehen.   
Mr. Test: Was macht ihr da für einen Lärm? Brians Mutter macht sich schon Sorgen, dass hier gerade ein Mord stattfindet.   
Johnny: Oh, mit ,,Ich mach dich fertig“ meinte Brian, dass er mich in einem Videospiel fertig macht!   
Mr. Test: Oh, ihr wollt in dein Zimmer gehen? Ist es nicht ein wenig zu spät?   
Brian: Das würde ich auch sagen.   
Mr. Test: Deine Mutter zieht sich gerade um. Claire ist eingeschlafen und du musst gleich nach Hause.   
Brian: Ah. Ich gehe schon mal. Ich habe ja einen Schlüssel dabei. Tschüss Johnny, tschüss Mister Test!   
Johnny: Tschüss. 

Gott sei dank war dieser Abend zu Ende. Johnny wäre beinahe zu meinem Therapeuten geworden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha haha euer Lieblings Femboy hat endlich mal wieder ein Kapitel geschrieben(ja Jungs schreiben auch Fanfictions hrrhrhhrhrhr)  
> Ich wurde in den letzten Tagen ein wenig von nem Mädchen abgelenkt haha  
> Nicht dass ich die Tusse irgendwie mag oder so, nene O///O   
> Sep bitte les dir diese Notiz nicht durch, ich mag dich wirklich nicht  
> Hör auf mit mir zu flirten >:(
> 
> Oh und es ist mein Geburtstag  
> Ich bin fünfundzwölfzig geworden :DDDDDDDDDDD xxXxxXxX33333


	11. Ein Klimawandel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> langweiliges Kapitel mit kaum Inhalt
> 
> brian zweifelt mal wieder daran, ob er tatsächlich böse ist

Johnnys Sicht:  
Ich schaute Brian für einige Sekunden nach, bis ich mich umdrehte, um auch nach Hause zu gehen. Es hat tatsächlich...Spaß gemacht, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Aber so nett würde er mir gegenüber bestimmt nicht noch einmal sein. Es war alles gespielt.  
Irgendwie tat er mir leid. Er verheimlichte anscheinend etwas schlimmes, was ihm passiert ist. Das lag entweder daran, dass er es niemandem sagte oder er mich nicht als vertrauenswürdige Person sah, weil wir Rivalen sind.  
Er brauchte definitiv Hilfe. Vielleicht würde ein Therapeut ihn davon überzeugen können, dass er sich auf moralischer Ebene in die komplett falsche Richtung bewegte.  
Ich konnte nicht abstreiten, dass Brians Verhalten meine Neugier nicht angespornt hatte. Im Gegenteil: Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was ihn an seiner Kindheit so beunruhigte.  
Was auch immer mit ihm los war, ich würde es in naher Zukunft wahrscheinlich nicht erfahren.  
Dad schaute mich wieder mit seinem strafenden Blick an.  
Dad: Johnnyyyyy....

Ich hatte für einen Moment Angst, dass ich irgendwelche Gedanken laut ausgesprochen habe oder Dad sauer war, weil Brian und ich den Anschein gemacht haben, als würden wir uns gegenseitig umbringen. Doch sein Blick wanderte auf meinen Hoodie.  
Verdammt.  
Dad: Könntest du mir erklären, warum du deinen Anzug nicht an hast?  
Johnny: Oh, Dad...haha..mir war-mir war kalt!  
Dad: Johnny, was wird der Nachbarsjunge nur von dir denken? Was, wenn er es seiner Mutter petzt? Du musst auch mal das Image deiner Familie respektieren! Und deinen Hackbraten hast du auch nicht zu Ende gegessen, der ist jetzt kalt geworden.  
Johnny: Ja, Dad-  
Dad: Du siehst alles wieder zu gleichgültig. Wenn die Freezers weg sind, räumst du als Strafe für dein furchtbares Benehmen das Esszimmer alleine auf.  
Johnny: Ja...Dad. 

Ich ging an meinem Vater vorbei und wollte schon einmal anfangen, die Küche aufzuräumen, als ich Mrs Freezer bemerkte, wie sie die Sachen von Claire vom Boden aufsammelte.  
Johnny: Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein? 

Sie schaute mich mit ihrem mir bereits bekannten freundlichen Blick an. Sie hatte vom Charakter her so wenig mit Brian gemeinsam. Vielleicht ist er ja adoptiert.  
Mrs. Freezer: Das wäre ganz lieb von dir, danke.

Ich machte mich also mit ihr auf die Suche nach Claires Spielsachen, welche verstreut auf dem Boden lagen. Wir konnten Claire nicht nach Rat fragen, weil sie bereits schlafend auf einem unserer Sofakissen lag, der Zauberstab in ihrer einen und eine Puppe in der anderen Hand.  
Mrs. Freezer: Claire ist so lieb, aber auch so voller Leben, dass sie schnell anstrengend werden kann. Ohne Brian würde ich wirklich nicht mit ihr zurecht kommen. Johnny, was haben du und Brian eigentlich draußen so lange gemacht?  
Johnny: Oh, wir haben uns nur unterhalten, damit ich mich ein bisschen von meiner Übelkeit ablenken konnte. 

Ich konnte ihr ja nicht ins Gesicht sagen, dass Brian und ich einfach keine Lust auf den Hackbraten meines Vaters hatten.  
Mrs. Freezer: Ah, ich verstehe. 

Sie sprach in diesem Ton, in dem Mütter sprachen, wenn ihr Sohn über seine Freundin sprach. Wusste sie mehr als ich oder interpretierte ich etwas falsch?  
Mrs Freezer: Geht es dir zumindest besser?  
Johnny: Ja.  
Mrs. Freezer: Das freut mich.  
Johnny: Ich übernehme den Rest der Spielsachen. Nehmen sie schonmal Claire. Ich begleite Sie bis zu ihrem Haus.  
Mrs. Freezer: Nochmals vielen Dank, Johnny. Du bist ein Engel. 

Wir begaben uns also auf die andere Straßenseite. Dies dauerte nicht allzu lange, weil hier nicht wirklich oft Autos entlang fuhren und schon gar nicht nachts. Als ich meinen Blick an der Hauswand entlang wandern ließ, entdeckte ich eine schwarze Silhouette an einem der Fenster. Ich erkannte nicht viel,weil ich nicht lange guckte und das Zimmer schlecht beleuchtet war.  
Ich legte nach Anweisung von Mrs.Freezer den Rucksack auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Das selbe, auf dem Brian versucht hat, mich zu erwürgen. Diese Erinnerung würde mich für eine Weile verfolgen, obwohl es als Held oft vorkam, dass man Nahtoderfahrungen machte. Aber diese Situation unterschied sich so stark von allen anderen. Es waren keine besonderen Fähigkeiten im Spiel, niemand konnte mir zur Rettung kommen. Es war eine so viel realere Erfahrung, welche mich jedes Mal, wenn ich an sie zurück dachte, zum Zittern brachte. Brian hatte in diesem Moment so viel Macht über mich gehabt, er hätte mich zu allem überreden können. Er hätte es geschafft, einen Sturrkopf wie mich zu einer Marionette zu machen.  
Brian schien nicht im Wohnzimmer zu sein, was in mir den Verdacht auslöste, dass er die Gestalt am Fenster war.  
Trotz der Tatsache, dass Brian hier hauste, wollte ich nicht so gerne dieses Haus verlassen, weil mich zu Hause Dad zu bescheuerten Aufgaben zwingen würde.  
Mrs Freezer hatte Claire ins Bett gebracht und begleitete mich zur Tür.  
Mrs. Freezer: Du kannst morgen gerne zu uns zu Besuch kommen. Wir haben sonntags viel Zeit. Vielleicht kannst du ja etwas mit Brian unternehmen. Ihr könntet zum Beispiel mit der Nachhilfe anfangen.  
Johnny: Mal gucken. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht.  
Mrs. Freezer: Gute Nacht, Johnny. Komm heile nach Hause. 

Ich wohnte weniger als eine Minute Fußweg entfernt. Mir würde sicherlich nichts zustoßen. So groß war mein Talent, in Schwierigkeiten zu gelangen, auch wieder nicht.  
Außer wenn es um Dad ging.  
Direkt nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir schloss musste ich mir weiter sein Herumgekreische anhören.  
Dad: Johnny, was hat denn so lange gedauert?  
Johnny: Ich war ein paar Minuten lang weg.  
Dad: Ein paar Minuten? Es waren fast zehn und du hast immer noch nicht mit dem Aufräumen angefangen!  
Johnny: Ich habe Mrs Freezer beim einpacken von Claires Spielsachen geholfen.  
Dad: Na, wenn das so ist...mach deine Aufgabe und geh in dein Zimmer. 

Und das alles nur, weil ich einen Hoodie angezogen habe. 

Brians Sicht:  
Wie konnte man so oft falsch handeln wie ich?  
Ich ging bereits seit einer Viertelstunde nachdenklich durch mein Zimmer. Ich regte mich darüber auf, dass ich nie eine eindeutige Meinung bilden konnte. Ich machte mit das Entscheiden so schwer, weil ich immer versuchte, alle Szenarien und Optionen zu berücksichtigen und nichts auszulassen.  
Wie schafften es andere, nach einer kurzen Zeit eine Antwort parat zu haben oder sogar schlagfertig und spontan eine Lösung vorzuschlagen? Dachten sie überhaupt nach oder nutzten sie nicht das volle Potential, damit sie möglichst schnell antworten konnten?  
Der beste Weg war doch eine gleichmäßige Verteilung zwischen schlecht und gut, ein Mittelwert aus positiv und negativ, ein...  
Ich habe es schon wieder getan.  
Und diese Unsicherheit kann man perfekt auf meine Meinung gegenüber Johnny projezieren. Auf der einen Seite verbinde ich ihn mit unserer nicht allzu angenehmen Vergangenheit und auf der anderen Seite war er ein harmloser Typ, welcher mir fast schon sympathisch ist.  
Dabei beschränkt sich die negative Seite meistens auf unsere Rivalität, weil er als Johnny X natürlich mein Gegner ist und mich davon abhält, meine Pläne auszuführen. Doch diese Seite von ihm zeigt sich immer nur, wenn ich gerade etwas Böses mache.  
Die positive Seite bezieht sich auf den Johnny außerhalb seiner Rolle als Held. Der normale Junge, der Zeit mit seiner Familie und seinem komischen Hund verbringt und die Schule überstehen muss.  
Ich bekam seinen Gesichtsausdruck, als er von der Schule wieder gekommen ist, nicht aus dem Kopf. Er sah aus, als ob er einen der schlimmsten Tage seines Lebens erlebt hätte und hatte Apfelstücke in seinen Haaren kleben. Das war wirklich kein schöner Anblick.  
Dazu hat er mir bis auf ein paar dumme Witze nicht wirklich etwas angetan. Ich hätte ihn wirklich nicht weg drücken sollen, als er mich umarmt hat. Er wollte mir damit nur zeigen, dass er mich unterstützte.  
Diese Situation wurde wirklich immer mehr zu einer Zwickmühle. Wie sollte ich Rache ausüben, wenn ich immer mehr das Interesse daran verlor?  
Eine Nachricht lenkte mich für einen Moment ab und brachte mich in einem schockierenden Tempo in die Realität zurück, als ich sah, dass es sich um eine SnapChat Nachricht von Eugene handelte. Wieso schrieb er mir überhaupt auf einer App, auf der ich kaum aktiv bin, statt wie ein normaler Mensch eine WhatsApp Nachricht zu versenden oder mich anzurufen?  
Es handelte sich um ein Bild von seiner Karre, auf das ich nicht antwortete. Nicht nur, weil ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich darauf antworten soll, sondern auch, weil mir sein Auto sowas von egal war. So wie ich ihn kenne hat er dieses Bild jedem geschickt, den er kennt. Die Benachrichtigung selbst hatte für mich keinerlei Bedeutung, machte mir aber meine Entscheidung wieder schwerer. Sie erinnerte mich daran, dass ich nicht mehr ein ,,einsamer Wolf“ war, sondern Kollegen hatte, von denen ich einige halbwegs als Freunde identifizieren konnte. Die anderen zählten auf mich, sie hatten Erwartungen, die ich erfüllen musste.  
Aber Eugenes Plan war bescheuert und sinnlos. Wieso sollte man IHM dabei helfen, die Schwester von Johnny Test zu erobern? Besonders, wenn sie ihn wegen der Entführung noch mehr hassen würde. Ich verlor bereits die Motivation, beim Plan mitzumachen. Dieser Plan hat nicht einmal ansatzweise etwas mit unseren Weltherrschaftsplänen zu tun. Wir würden keine Art von Macht erlangen, sondern lediglich Eugenes Traum erfüllen. Womöglich würden wir uns damit noch mehr Feinde machen. Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, mit wem Johnny zur Zeit zusammen arbeiten und was für neue Erfindungen im Labor seiner Schwester lauern.  
Ich bin zwar keiner von den Guten, aber innerlich bin ich immer noch ein Mensch mit einem normal funktionierenden Verstand. Ich kann bei diesem Plan nicht mitmachen. Er wird sowieso in die Hose gehen, also macht es keinen Unterschied, ob ich mit mache oder nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha ich kann keine dialoge und monologe schreiben weil ich unsocial af bin  
> ich bin so ein uninfotmierter wichser hndhcohw
> 
> Ich kann nicht aktiver Kapitel schreiben, weil ich ein wenig beschäftigt bin  
> Und ich habe noch ein Hühnchen mit Sep zu rupfen Q///Q >:(
> 
> jetzt shippen mich alle mit ihr, das ist furchtbar


	12. Tau.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny spricht mit Dukey ein wenig über seine Schule und besonders über Mathe und Brian guckt seiner Schwester dabei zu, wie sie mit ihren Puppen spielt. Nichts besonderes, bis Claire plötzlich bemerkt, dass sie wahrscheinlich eine ihrer Figuren bei Johnny gelassen hat.

Johnnys Sicht:   
Mit schmerzenden Armen quälte ich mich in mein Zimmer. Ich habe Gott sei Dank nicht die Teller waschen müssen. Dies hat Dukey übernommen. Mit seiner Zunge. Dad würde das sicherlich nicht bemerken.  
Eine Tsunamiwelle der Erleichterung überschwemmte mich, als ich endlich in meinem Bett lag. Dieser Tag war ungewöhnlich anstrengend für einen Wochenendtag. Ich hatte zwar wegen meinem Vater immer ein wenig Stress, aber ihn sah ich nicht als Gefahr an. Nun war ich nicht einmal an Wochenenden sicher. Sowohl in der Schule als auch zu Hause war ich erfüllt von Feindseligkeiten und Stress.  
Dukey: Johnny, du bist wieder so still. Hast du das Sprechen verlernt?  
Johnny: Nein, nein. Ich denke nach.  
Dukey: Seit wann denkst du so viel nach?   
Johnny: Du achtest einfach nicht so viel drauf.  
Dukey: Geht es um Brian? Was hat er gemacht, als ich weg war?  
Johnny: Ich habe mit ihm geredet und versucht, Stress zu vermeiden.   
Dukey: Es tut mir leid-  
Johnny: Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Claire hat dich ja aufgehalten. Ich finde es gut, dass du ihr die Aufmerksamkeit gegeben hast.   
Dukey: Aber sie ist Brians Schwester!   
Johnny: Und ein Kind. Kinder lieben Hunde. Brian ist böse, aber der Rest seiner Familie scheint ganz nett zu sein.   
Dukey: Seine Mutter tut mir echt leid. Sie sieht sehr überfordert aus.  
Johnny: Brian versucht tatsächlich, ihr zu helfen. Das ist ein Punkt, bei dem ich ihn loben kann.   
Dukey: Ahaaa  
Johnny: Ach halt deinen Mund. Du tust so, als ob ich versuche, Brian zu verteidigen. Man muss doch immer positive und negative Argumente heraus picken, Digga. Das haben wir letztens in Deutsch gelernt. Und wenn man die Argumente abwiegt, merkt man, dass Brian trotzdem ein schlechter Mensch ist. 

Ich starrte an die unbewohnten Spinnenweben an meiner Zimmerdecke.   
Dukey: Seit wann passt du bitte im Unterricht auf?

Schnaufend erhob ich mich, um mich in den Schneidersitz zu begeben und Dukey anzusehen.   
Johnny: Denkst du wirklich, dass ich mir in keinem einzigen Fach Mühe gebe? Nur weil ich in Mathe grottenschlecht bin, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich in allen anderen Fächern nicht okay sein kann.   
Dukey: Bei deinen Notizen denkt man manchmal wirklich, dass du in keinem einzigen Fach aufpasst. Ich meine, welcher normale Mensch würde bitte an den Rand Filmnamen schreiben oder Roboter mitten auf die Seite kritzeln? 

Lachend versuchte ich, mich zu rechtfertigen.   
Johnny: Hey! Mir ist in den 5 Minuten Pausen meistens mega langweilig. Bro, was soll ich denn sonst machen?  
Dukey: Extra Aufgaben!   
Johnny: Träum weiter!   
Dukey: Zeig mir mal dein Mathebuch.  
Johnny: Warte was? Wieso das denn? Was hast du vor?  
Dukey: Na was denn wohl? Ich würde gerne einen Blick rein werfen!   
Johnny: Bring mir mal meinen Rucksack. Ich bin zu faul, um ihn zu holen. 

Er gehorchte mir und ich entnahm ihm den Rucksack, bevor ich anfing,darin nach meinem Buch zu kramen. Ich zog ein sehr alt aussehendes Buch mit demoliert aussehenden Ecken heraus und legte es auf mein Bett.   
Johnny: Sorry für die Flecken. Jemand hat seine Limonade über einige der Seiten gekippt und ich habe sie nicht ab bekommen.   
Dukey: Sag mal, wie hast du dein Buch so verunstaltet? Da sind überall Kritzeleien auf den Seiten..und da sind sehr viele kleine Risse auf den Seitenrändern. Man kann sein Buch auch vorsichtig aufschlagen.   
Johnny: Bin ich ein Mädchen oder was? Außerdem bin ich nicht der erste Besitzer dieses Buches. Dieses Buch hat schon mindestens zehn Leuten gehört!  
Dukey: So sieht es auch aus. 

Von einigen Seiten musste Dukey sogar den Staub entfernen...indem er darauf pustete, sodass dieser sich im ganzen Raum verteilte. Wie ist der ganze Staub überhaupt in meinem Mathebuch gelandet??   
Dukey schnippste eine tote Spinne von einer der vergilbten, alten Seiten. Ich schrie auf, weil sie fast auf mir landete.   
Johnny: Sag mal, bist du bescheuert??  
Dukey: Man kann in deinem Buch die Schrift nicht mehr erkennen, weil sie verschmiert ist. Machst du überhaupt deine Mathe Aufgaben?   
Johnny: Ja, aber bei manchen Zahlen muss ich raten.   
Dukey: Das ist dumm.   
Johnny: Was erwartest du?   
Dukey: Dass du vielleicht einen anderen Schüler darum bittest, dir beim Entziffern zu helfen?  
Johnny: Guter Witz. Du weißt doch, wie ich zu meinen Klassenkameraden stehe. Als ob die auch nur daran denken würden, mir zu helfen.   
Dukey: Einen Versuch wäre es wert.   
Johnny: Einen Versuch, der auf jeden Fall scheitern wird.   
Dukey: Und was ist mit den Strebern?  
Johnny: Die sitzen zu weit weg. Fast alle Schüler sitzen zu weit weg und ich will ja nicht die Aufmerksamkeit meines Lehrers wecken. Das wäre furchtbar. 

Dukey hörte mir nur halb zu, weil er damit beschäftigt war, sich durch die Aufgaben einer zufällig ausgewählten Seite zu lesen. Ich keuchte erschreckt auf, als er das Buch aus dem Nichts zuknallte. Eine weitere Staubwolke bildete sich.   
Dukey: Warum gibt es dieses Fach?   
Johnny: Endlich stellst du die wichtigen Fragen des Lebens. 

Ich war nicht mein ganzes Leben lang schlecht in Mathe. In der Grundschule waren meine Noten mehr als akzeptabel und ich gehörte zu den Klassenbesten. Das können allerdings viele von sich behaupten, weil Mathematik in der Grundschule ein Katzensprung war.   
Als die Variablen dazu kamen, fing es an, bergab zu gehen. Dazu kann mein Mathelehrer, Herr Winkel, überhaupt nicht erklären und das, was man aus meinem Mathebuch heraus lesen kann, ist auch nicht verständlich. Seit wann spielen Buchstaben in einem Fach über Zahlen eine so große Rolle und noch wichtiger: seit wann haben Mathematiker ihre eigene Sprache? Die Anzahl an mir unbekannten Symbolen überholt das russische Alphabet zichfach.   
Ich schaffe es einfach nicht, dieses Fach zu verstehen. Ich kann die ganzen Rechenwege einfach nicht nachvollziehen. Aber ich muss Mathe ja nicht verstehen, es ist nicht das einzig wichtige im Leben. Solange ich andere Talente habe und die Grundlagen der Mathematik beherrsche, ist doch alles gut.   
Dukey hatte nun meinen Taschenrechner gefunden und spielte nun an diesem herum.   
Dukey: Hey, das Ding hat sogar eine Tastatur mit dem gesamten Alphabet!   
Johnny: Ja, das ist echt praktisch. Auch wenn diese Tastatur für das Setzen von Variablen und Befehlen gesetzt ist, schließt dies nicht die Möglichkeit aus, mit dieser Tastatur Notizen an sich selbst zu schreiben.   
Dukey: Warum hast du auf deinem Taschenrechner so viele Spiele installiert? 

Er schaute mich mit einem bewertenden Blick an.   
Johnny: Hey, wenn sich die Möglichkeit bietet, kann man doch Chancen nutzen, Brudi. Wenn der Taschenrechner sich schon mit dem Schul-Wlan verbinden kann, kann ich doch die Chance nutzen, um-  
Dukey: ...deinen Speicher mit Spielen wie Flappy Bird und 2D Minecraft vollzumüllen?   
Johnny: Yup.   
Dukey: Beteiligst du dich überhaupt am Unterricht?  
Johnny: Ja...wenn ich die Aufgaben lesen kann. Wenn dies nicht der Fall ist, spiele ich am Taschenrechner herum. Unser Lehrer merkt das nicht, weil er denkt, dass wir fleißig am Rechnen sind.  
Dukey: Johnny..du solltest dir definitiv mehr Mühe geben.   
Johnny: Ich bin im Mündlichen sogar ziemlich gut. Nur bei den Arbeiten habe ich Probleme, weil die Aufgaben dort tausend Mal schwerer als die davor aufgegebenen Hausaufgaben sind.  
Dukey: Das klingt für jemanden wie mich, der noch nie zur Schule gegangen ist, echt wie ein Albtraum.   
Johnny: Glaub mir, das ist es auch.   
Dukey: Warum nimmst du einen Gameboy mit, wenn du einen Taschenrechner hast?   
Johnny: Damit ich noch was zum Zocken habe, wenn der Akku des Taschenrechners leer ist. 

Dukey fing an, auf meinem Taschenrechner 2D Minecraft zu spielen. Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen war er nicht allzu überzeugt. Seine Geduld hielt nur für einige Minuten, bis er das Gerät ausschaltete und neben sich legte.   
Dukey: Das Spiel ist echt billig. Und sowas spielst du freiwillig?   
Johnny: Besser, als sich zu langweilen oder am Handy erwischt zu werden.   
Dukey: Da hast du selbstverständlich recht.   
Johnny: Aber die Spiele auf dem Taschenrechner sind wirklich ziemlich einseitig und haben nicht wirklich viel Handlung. Weißt du was, wir können ja das richtige Minecraft spielen!   
Dukey: Oh, ja! Darauf hätte ich jetzt auch Bock!

Ich stand auf und schaltete meine Konsole an, während Dukey die Controller holte. 

Brians Sicht:   
Meine Mutter hatte sich schlafen gelegt, während ich auf Claire aufpassen musste, weil sie sich weigerte, zu Bett zu gehen. Ich wäre auch am Liebsten eingepennt, aber ich wollte meine Schwester nicht enttäuschen. Sie warf lachend Playmobil Figuren durch die Gegend, womit sie darstellen wollte, dass Feen durch die Gegend fliegen.   
Sie spielte in meinem Zimmer mit einem Playmobil Prinzessinenschloss, von dem sie seit einigen Wochen besessen ist. Genau wie den Teddibären und viele andere alte Spielzeuge von mir habe ich es ihr geschenkt. Wenn es nicht so groß wäre, hätte sie es bestimmt zu Johnny mitgenommen.   
Eine der Feen traf mich an meinem Ohr, was Claire nicht bemerkte. Ich wollte sie nicht darauf hinweisen. Claire hat Mr. Berry neben sich gesetzt und erzählte ihm mit Hilfe ihrer Spielfiguren ein Märchen über Prinzessinen, Feen und Einhörner. Meine Rolle in diesem Spiel konnte ich nicht wirklich einteilen, aber Claire wollte unbedingt, dass ich dabei war. Vielleicht war ich ja wie Mr. Berry ein Zuschauer.   
Claire: Und dann kam der große, böse Drache und...

Beide Hände von Claire waren bereits beschäftigt, weswegen ich spontan nach ihrer Drachenfigur griff und seine Rolle übernahm. Claire bedankte sich und fuhr fort.   
Claire: ...nahm der Königin ihre Tochter weg, weil er den Prinz nicht für würdig hielt. Jungs sind nämlich richtig doof, stimmt das, Mr. Berry? 

Sie hielt den Bären hoch und bewegte seinen Kopf so, dass es so aussah, als ob er nickte. Dann versuchte Claire, ihre Stimme so zu verstellen, dass sie etwas tiefer war und zu ihren Vorstellungen von seiner Stimme zutraf.   
,,Mr. Berry“: Ja, Jungs sind gemein. Der Drache wird sich viel besser um die Prinzessin kümmern. 

Claire schaute durch den Raum, als ob sie etwas suchte.   
Claire: Oh, wo ist denn meine Figur vom Prinzen? Brian, ich glaube, dass ich sie bei Johnny vergessen habe. Können wir schnell zu ihm gehen und nachfragen? Biiiitte.   
Brian: Claire, sei doch nicht albern. Seine Familie schläft bestimmt schon. Wir wollen die Tests doch nicht aufwecken. 

In Wirklichkeit gefiel mir die Vorstellung nicht, erneut zu Johnnys Haus zu gehen. Besonders durch all die Zweifel, die unser Gespräch in mir ausgelöst haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ich habe endlich wieder ein Kapitel geschrieben und yay es ist wieder langweilig.   
> Meine Ferien haben angefangen und ich fahre morgen weg. Vielleicht werde ich ja versuchen, etwas produktiver zu sein. 
> 
> Ich schreibe viel zu Fanfictions, die ich gar nicht poste. Dieses super tolle Werk soll auf keinen Fall vernachlässigt werden x,D 
> 
> Hi Sep <3 du bist doof


	13. Graupel am Morgen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Test macht beim Aufstehen eine unerwartete Entdeckung, welche dazu beiträgt, dass Brian ihm mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten muss.  
> Worum es sich wohl dieses mal handelt...finde es heraus,bevor ich dich spoilere <3

Johnnys Sicht:  
Dukey und ich haben mal wieder nur Unsinn in Minecraft gebaut. Er hat mein Haus mehrmals gesprengt, um mich zu ärgern und ich habe seine Kisten ausgeraubt. Wir hatten eigentlich geplant, einen neuen Wald anzupflanzen, weil ich Bäume gefällt habe, ohne sie durch Setzlinge zu ersetzen, aber beim Begutachten der leeren, baumlosen Fläche haben wir einen Höhleneingang entdeckt, welcher sehr viele Gänge beinhaltete, die sich immer mehr verzweigten.  
Letzten Endes haben wir uns auf der Suche nach Diamanten in der Höhle verlaufen. Minecraft Höhlen können so groß sein. Manchmal fragt man sich beim Erkunden von ihnen, ob man es überhaupt schaffen kann, dort alles brauchbare zu finden.  
Leider hatten wir bei dieser Höhle kein Glück, weil sie nicht tief genug unter die Erde führte. Es gab einige Gänge, bei denen drei, teilweise sogar zwei Blöcke bis zur Diamanthöhe fehlten. Wir hatten vor, uns in diesen Abschnitten der Höhle ein wenig nach unten zu graben, aber das Zerbrechen meiner zweitletzten Spitzhacke setzte das Signal, dass es langsam an der Zeit war, die Höhle zu verlassen. Also haben wir versucht, mit einem Inventar voll mit Eisen und Kohle einen Weg heraus zu finden. Keiner von uns wurde fündig, was bedeutete, dass andere Mittel nötig waren. Wir haben uns an zwei unterschiedlichen Stellen nach oben gebuddelt, wobei ich mehrmals fast durch Lava gestorben bin, aber wir haben es beide geschafft, lebendig die Erdoberfläche zu finden. Leider handelte es sich hierbei nicht um einen interessanten Ort wie ein seltenes Biom oder ein Dorf, sondern einen Birkenwald.  
Nein, ich habe diesen Wald nicht abgebaut, mein Inventar war leider voll. Wir haben beide die Motivation verloren, unser Haus zu suchen, weswegen ich einfach den Bildschirm ausschaltete. Nun lagen wir beide auf meinem Teppich und langweilten uns.  
Die Fussel auf meinem Teppich verleiteten mich dazu, darüber nachzudenken, ob ich vielleicht mein Zimmer staubsaugen sollte. Dazu roch es ein wenig komisch. Vielleicht sollte ich seltener leere Pizzakartons in meinem Zimmer stehen lassen. Ich strebe nämlich nicht danach, in meinem eigenen Zimmer zu ersticken.  
Mein Zimmer zu lüften wäre erst einmal ein guter Anfang. Ich stand auf und ging zu meinem Fenster, um es zu öffnen. Eine kühle Brise senkte die Temperatur in meinem Zimmer um einige Grad Celsius. Ich hatte zuerst nicht vor, aus dem Fenster zu schauen, aber Porkbelly sah bei Nacht viel zu schön aus, um es nicht einmal für einige Minuten zu wagen.  
Es war bereits dunkel, die Straßenlaternen und der Mond waren mittlerweile die einzige Lichtquelle. Ein leichter Nebel bedeckte die Straßen und es herrschte kein Verkehr. Endlich erfüllte diese hektische Stadt mal etwas Ruhe. Diese sollte ich definitiv genießen, weil sie nicht lange anhalten würde, denn die Nexdors sind laute Frühaufsteher und mein Vater könnte jederzeit die Entscheidung treffen, um 6 Uhr morgens mit der Familie wandern zu gehen.  
Ich ignorierte den kalten Wind, der in mein Zimmer wehte. Im Februar fängt man sich sowieso konstant eine Erkältung ein, also machte ich mir keine Sorgen darum. Mein Vater würde mich umbringen, wenn er das mitbekommen hätte. Er setzte nämlich sehr gerne Grenzen und machte sich sehr oft viel zu viele Sorgen um mich.  
Aber so sind Eltern halt. Ich konnte froh sein, Eltern zu haben, die mich lieben. Sie sind zwar manchmal etwas seltsam, aber auf keinen Fall schlechte Menschen. Ganz im Gegenteil; sie versuchen ihr Bestes, um gute Eltern zu sein. Es gibt nicht so etwas wie perfekte Eltern. Selbstverständlich zeigen sich Makel in ihrem Verhalten. Fehler sind menschlich.  
Als mir kalt wurde, schloss ich das Fenster. Dukey lag immer noch auf dem Boden herum und schnarchte leise. Er hat es geschafft, schon wieder auf meinem widerlichen Boden einzuschlafen.  
Ich kramte eine Decke aus meinem Schrank, welche für Gäste gedacht war(ich habe sowieso nie wirklich Freunde zu Besuch, also hat diese Decke nicht wirklich einen Zweck) und deckte Dukey damit zu, bevor ich zu meinem Bett schlich, um auch schlafen zu gehen.  
Ich habe definitiv mein Fenster zu lange aufgelassen. Es roch zwar in meinem Zimmer nicht mehr streng, aber es war eiskalt. Ich zitterte unter meiner Decke und konnte nicht einschlafen. Ich konnte nicht einmal den besonderen Moment genießen, an dem mein Kissen kalt war, weil der Rest des Bettes auch kalt war.  
Ich versuchte, an nichts zu denken, wie es jeder Junge an meiner Stelle getan hätte, aber ich scheiterte, weil ich an die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages denken musste.  
Ich hasste es, dass dabei hauptsächlich Brian durch meinen Kopf geisterte. Warum verschwendete ich so viele Gedanken an diesen langnasigen, launischen Jungen? Es gibt so viel, worüber man nachdenken kann, warum dann ausgerechnet an ihn?  
Und ich schaffte es nicht, meine Gedanken auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken, weil es dadurch nur noch schlimmer wurde. Bilder von seinem Gesicht schwirrten durch meinen Kopf. Seine Augen hatten etwas unvergessliches an sich. Dieser eisblaue Farbton hat sich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt..oder gefroren, wenn wir realistisch bleiben wollen. Doch egal wie lange ich sie mir vorstellte, ich erhielt keinen genaueren Blick in seine Seele. Von wegen ,,die Augen sind das Fenster zur Seele“...Ich konnte mir immer weniger vorstellen, dass Brian wirklich böse ist. Er sorgt sich so liebevoll um seine Mutter und Claire und selbst mir hat er einen Bruchteil seiner guten Seite gezeigt. Wenn er sie nur nicht die ganze Zeit wieder vor mir verstecken würde..was hält ihn davor auf, nett zu mir zu sein?  
Ich schlief während meines Gedankenflusses über Brian ein, wofür ich dankbar war. Mein Gehirn hat mich ausnahmsweise mal nicht enttäuscht. 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich zwar um 9 Uhr auf, blieb aber im Bett liegen, weil es jedes Mal sehr unangenehm ist, die sichere Wärme seines Bettes zu verlassen, um in den Tag zu starten und den Problemen des Alltags entgegenzublicken. Man sollte die Chance nutzen und einen Vorteil daraus ziehen, wenn man nicht von seinen Eltern geweckt wird, weil sie selbst noch ein wenig faulenzen wollen.  
Ich hatte es heute nicht eilig. Es war schließlich Sonntag. Deshalb starrte ich in eine Ecke meines Zimmers, statt auf irgendeine Weise produktiv zu handeln.  
Da ich nicht den ganzen Tag in meinem Bett liegen wollte, stand ich letztendlich doch auf, wobei ich auf etwas spitzes trat. Augenblicklich entfuhr mir ein lauter Schmerzensschrei, welcher der Grund war, wieso Dukey aufwachte. Er schaute mich an, als hätte er gerade einen Mord mitbekommen, doch seine Miene lockerte sich schnell. Trotzdem blieb etwas Wut und Verwirrung in seinem Gesichtsausdruck.  
,,Johnny, was ist denn los? Du schreist wie die Leute in der Oper..oder noch schlimmer, Sänger auf Rockkonzerten!“ murmelte er im Halbschlaf, während er sich die Augen rieb und einen Gähner unterdrückte.  
,,Ich bin auf irgendetwas getreten“ antwortete ich, bevor ich mich bückte und nach dem Auslöser dieser albernen Situation suchte. Der Übeltäter fand sich schnell, es handelte sich um eine Playmobilfigur.  
,,Dukes, anscheinend bin ich auf ein Spielzeug getreten. Moment mal, ich habe doch gar kein Playmobil!“ stellte ich schockiert fest. Dukey nahm mir die Figur aus der Hand und schaute sie sich an. ,,Du hast recht. Du bist eher der Lego-Typ.“  
Er drehte die Figur um 180 Grad, um sich die Rückseite anzusehen.  
,,Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass diese Figur Claire gehört.“ vermutete er, ,,das würde zumindest erklären, warum die Figur so plötzlich in deinem Zimmer aufgetaucht ist. Zudem ist Claire ein großer Playmobil-Sammler und steht auf dieses ganze Märchen-Zeug mit seinen Königreichen und eigenartigen Liebesgeschichten.“  
Ich hörte meinem Kumpel nur halb zu, weil ich meinen schmerzenden Fuß rieb. Ich habe mich glücklicherweise nicht verletzt, aber die Stelle, mit der ich auf das Spielzeug getreten bin, trat trotzdem höllisch weh.  
,,Seit wann sind die Dinger so hart? Das ist ja fast so schlimm wie Lego.“ jammerte ich.  
,,Naja, diese Figur ist ein Prinz..und schau mal“ er hielt mit einem Scherengriff ein Miniaturschwert aus Plastik in die Luft, welches Teil des Playmobilmodells war ,,du bist auf sein Schwert getreten. Selbstverständlich fühlt sich das dann nicht an wie das Fell eines kleinen Hundes, das Ding soll schließlich eine Waffe darstellen.“  
,,Wie kommt das Ding in mein Zimmer?“ fragte ich mit einem skeptischen Blick in Dukeys Richtung.  
,,Naja..Claire wollte unbedingt dein Zimmer sehen. Aber sie hat es schnell wieder verlassen, weil sie die Spinnen an deiner Decke gruselig findet“ rechtfertigte er sich. Ich hob eine Braue.  
,,Und sie hat sich darüber beschwert, dass du keine Kleider in deinem Schrank hast.“  
Ich schaute Dukey fassungslos an.  
,,Sie ist ein Kind. Aber ich muss schon sagen, ein Kleid würde dir sicherlich stehen“  
Ich äußerte mich nicht zu seinem Kommentar. Als Grund zu schweigen eignete sich das Klingeln an der Tür. Ich eilte nach unten, um nachzusehen, wer an einem Sonntagmorgen den Kontakt zu uns suchte. 

Kann es bitte einfach nur Dad sein, welcher seine Schlüssel vergessen hat und von einem Spaziergang zurück kommt? Oder ein Postbote, welcher merkwürdige Produkte an unser Haus liefert, welche meine Schwestern bestellt haben? Oder Gil! Gil klingelt manchmal bei uns, um mit mir Skateboard zu fahren.  
Bitte nicht Brian, bitte nicht Brian, bitte nicht-

Ich öffnete die Tür und erblickte erneut die Augen, die mich heute Nacht für eine gute Stunde wach gehalten haben.  
J: Oh, hi Brian. Was ist los? 

Claire kam hinter Brian hervor und begrüßte mich mit einer festen Umarmung.  
C: Johnny! Johnny! Wir haben dich vermisst.  
B: Sie hat dich vermisst. 

Brians kleine Schwester schaute hoch, um mir in die Augen zu sehen. Sie strahlte vor Freude. Anscheinend mochte sie mich sehr gerne.  
C: Johnnyyy?  
J: Ja, Claire?  
C: Hast du mich auch vermisst? 

Ihre erwartungsvollen Augen ließen nur eine Antwort zu. Für ein nein würde man definitiv in die Hölle kommen. Wahrscheinlich sogar doppelt, also in die Hölle der Hölle.  
J: Aber natürlich habe ich dich vermisst! Gibt es einen Grund, wieso du mir einen Besuch abstattest?  
C: Jaa, ich glaube, dass ich meinen kleinen Prinzen bei euch vergessen habe.  
J: Oh, den habe ich heute morgen gefunden, haha

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Claire im Haus und hüpfte ungeduldig auf der Stelle.  
C: Wo? Wo? Wo?  
J: In meinem Zimmer. 

Ich rief Dukey mit einem Pfeifen. ,,Dukes, hol die Playmobil Figur, welche ich..gefunden habe.“ Dukey wartete darauf, dass Claire ihm folgte und verschwand mit ihr in meinem Zimmer.  
Brian lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und schaute zur Seite. Er hatte seine Arme verschränkt und tippte mit seinem Fuß ungeduldig auf dem Boden herum. Er hatte sich bestimmt nicht freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt, mit Claire zu meinem Haus zu gehen, nur um eine kleine Playmobil Figur abzuholen.  
,,Ihr scheint ja richtige Morgenmenschen zu sein“ brachte ich ein wenig unsicher mit einer zusätzlichen nervösen Lache hervor. Ein Versuch, eine Konversation zu bilden, welcher kläglich scheiterte, denn Brian gab keine Antwort von sich. So, als ob er keine Lust darauf hatte, mit mir zu reden. Habe ich was falsch gemacht oder war es einfach nur eine dumme Idee, Small Talk mit meinem Rivalen zu ,,erzwingen“?  
,,Claire hat ein Talent darin, Leuten den Schlaf zu rauben.“ entgegnete er, als ich fast nicht mehr daran glaubte, dass er antworten würde. Doch er verschwendete keinen Blick an mich. Die Leere war wohl interessanter als ich.  
Die unangenehme Stille, welche sich bildete, raubte mir den Mut, einen weiteren Versuch, ein Gespräch einzuleiten zu wagen.  
Also betrachtete ich Brian. Er trug einen cremefarbenen Pullover mit nachtblauen Streifen, welche auf der unteren Hälfte etwas heller wurden. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass er tonnenweise Pullover in seinem Schrank hat. Seine Haare sahen im Vergleich zu meinen jederzeit ordentlich aus und ich spürte den Drang, sie anzufassen. Allerdings hatte ich nicht vor, diesen Gedanken in die Realität umzusetzen, weil daraus nur eine unangenehme Situation resultieren würde. Also blieb die Vorstellung eine Vorstellung. Um seinen Hals trug er einen gräulich-blauen Schal, von welchem die fransige Spitze durch den leichten Wind sanft hin und her wippte. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, ob es sich bei seinem Pullover um einen Rollkragenpullover handelte.  
Als er sich mir zuwendete und einen Blick riskierte, schaute ich hektisch zur Seite, um zu vertuschen, dass ich ihn mir gerade mehrere Minuten lang angesehen habe. Er musterte mich von Kopf bis Fuß mit einem etwas abwertenden Blick. Seine Wangen waren wegen der Kälte leicht gerötet, was sein Gesicht ein wenig harmloser und fast schon attraktiv wirken ließ.  
Ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte sich und er atmete amüsiert einen kalten Luftzug durch seine Nase aus.  
,,Du hingegen siehst so aus, als wärst du gerade erst aufgestanden. Haben wir dich geweckt, Schlafmütze?“  
Ich wusste nicht, ob es sich bei seiner Redeart um einen freundschaftlich-provokanten oder einen sarkastischen Tonfall handelte, aber sein Kommentar brachte mich zum Lachen.  
,,Naja, ihr habt uns nicht direkt geweckt, aber ihr habt geklingelt, nachdem ich aufgestanden bin.“  
Ich bin nicht einmal dazu gekommen, mich umzuziehen. Ich hatte immer noch meinen Hoodie von gestern und eine Boxershorts an.  
,,Und beim Aufstehen bin ich auf Claires Spielfigur getreten.“  
Brian hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, schaffte es aber dadurch trotzdem nicht, sein Lachen zu ersticken.  
Seine normale Lache war so viel schöner und tausend mal angenehmer als seine böse Lache. Vielleicht hing diese Wirkung auch mit dem Kontext zusammen. Man hört in der Regel lieber eine aufrichtige, friedliche Lache statt einem triumphierenden Beweis seines Gegners, dass man einen Fehler gemacht hat.  
Als Brian sich beruhigt hatte, rieb er sich seine Augen. Ich habe es geschafft, ihn dazu zu bringen, Tränen zu lachen. Kann man das als Erfolg betrachten?  
,,Weißt du, meine Mutter und ich sind mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass überall im Haus Spielzeuge herum liegen, weswegen wir immer auf den Boden gucken oder nachts extra vorsichtige Schritte gehen, um nicht fest auf irgendwelche Hartplastik-Figuren zu treten.“  
Er schaute hinter mich, weil Schritte ertönten.  
,,Claire, da bist du ja! Wo warst du so lange?“ sprach er zu Claire, welche endlich zurück gekehrt ist.  
,,Ich habe mir Johnnys Zimmer angeguckt. Das sieht so anders aus. Jungs sind komisch“ erzählte sie munter, wobei sie nicht beachtete, dass sie in dem Moment das einzige Mädchen war.  
,,Hast du deine Figur?“ erkundigte er sich mit einem hoffnungsvollen Tonfall bei ihr.  
Claire hielt ihre Figur stolz hoch. Man konnte sie sehr leicht glücklich machen. Warum werden Menschen im Verlauf ihres Lebens so kompliziert?  
Brian strich mit seiner Hand lobend durch ihre Haare, als hätte sie gerade einen Preis gewonnen.  
,,Na, dann können wir ja gehen. Mom wartet bestimmt schon auf uns. Du hast noch nicht gefrühstückt.“ Brian drehte sich um, um zu gehen, doch Claire ging zu mit und suchte mit einem Zupfen an meinem Hoodie meine Aufmerksamkeit.  
,,Möchtest du nach dem Frühstück zu uns zu Besuch kommen? Meine Mami wird sich bestimmt freuen. Sie mag dich ganz dolle und Brian auch.“  
Brian blieb stehen und schaute Claire schockiert an.  
,,Claire, Johnny hat sicherlich viel zu tun. Er hat keine Zeit für solche spontanen Treffen.“  
,,Och, Schade.“ Claire schaute auf den Boden, doch ihr Blick richtete sich schnell wieder nach oben.  
,,Johnny kann doch mit uns Tee trinken! Das dauert nicht lange!“  
Brians einzige Reaktion war ein Seufzer.  
Ich wollte eigentlich ungern die Freezers besuchen, aber die Hoffnungen von Claire zu zerstören war eine furchtbare Vorstellung.  
Claire schaute mich wieder mit ihren kleinen, erwartungsvollen Augen an, welche auf eine Antwort warteten. Sie war so aufgeregt, fast schon, als würde sie die Sekunden bis zu meiner Antwort zählen.  
,,Ich werde es mir überlegen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe mir endlich einen Plan zu dieser Fanfiction angefertigt, um mit ein wenig Struktur arbeiten zu können. Trotzdem habe ich an vielen Stellen sehr spontan geschrieben und mich an viele Punkte meines Plans überhaupt nicht gehalten.  
> Dieses Kapitel ist besonders lang geworden und es passiert endlich mal wieder etwas halbwegs spannendes. Ich muss euch ja dafür, dass ich so wenig schreibe, etwas akzeptables bieten.  
> Eventuell werde ich ab jetzt meine Kapitel etwas länger machen, weil ich auf einmal mit minimal 1500 Wörtern pro Kapitel nicht mehr zufrieden bin xD y a y


End file.
